Fell Inlove in Altin Academy (OtabekxYuri)
by DarkOtaku2118
Summary: Yuri! On Ice (High School Edition) What will happen if your childhood friend whom you treasure so much was separated by you? And after many years of waiting, you finally met him again but he didn't recognize you anymore and the worse part is ... he hated you so much? Well let's find out on how Otabek handle the love/hate situation between him and his childhood friend Yurio.
1. Chapter 1: Finally Meet the Blond

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 1: Finally meet the Blond

Otabek's POV

pMy eyes sparkle after reading the files that the student council vice president handed to me.

A smile crept into my lips the moment I saw the name that my heart was longing for.

"Finally ... I found you", (I exclaimed excitedly).

Phichit look at me confusely and asked,

"Otabek sama ... I'm just wondering ... why are you so interested in all the freshmen that has blond hair?".

I only look at him and smile, then change the topic immediately ...

"Where's the Student Council President?", (I asked).

"As usual, Kaichou was having fun", ( he shrugged).

"Oh?, yeah ... Okay ... The usual huh?".

(Silence)

He stare at me for a seconds, then sigh ...

"Okay, I will not ask you anymore. I will take my leave Otabek sama, please excuse me ...", (he bowed his head as a sign of respect).

"Thank you Phichit", (I smiled).

When he left the room, silent fell once more.

But my heart keeps pounding fast while staring at his photo.

"Yurio".

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

"Tch, my neck's hurt ...

(Yawn)

I'm still sleepy.

Damn, was grandpa really serious for waking me up early in the morning just to attend this stupid Altin Academy? God!, I shouldn't really went here in Japan".

The thoughts of her suddenly appearred in my mind.

"That woman".

I can't help but grip the strap of my bag tightly. I easily get's annoyed just by thinking about her.

"It's her fault, why do I need to suffer because of her? Why would I want her to be happy? She don't deserve me ... Or even grandpa ... I hate that woman ...

I hate my Mom".

A month ago,

Grandpa told me that we will be moving soon in Japan from Russia. Of course I immediately protest and said,

"NO!"

Why would I want to leave Russia, right?.

I throw a tantrum to him saying "No grandpa I don't want to leave".

But I failed to convince him.

He even did not listen to me.

Instead ... he packed all my things, put it all into my leopard print luggage and drag me straight to the car and asked,

"Yuratchka, aren't you excited to see your Mother?", (he happily said while raffling my hair).

What the hell!, is grandpa really serious for asking me that question? I mean for real?

I stare at him ... his smiling at me ...

I pout,

Damn ... I don't want to ruined that smile on his face.

Grandpa, really want to see her.

I knew it.

I see his excitement through his eyes.

He really miss her, don't he?

I sigh in defeat,

For my grandpa's sake, I should give up. I should try my best to be a good grandson to him.

But not a good son to that woman of course. Why would I, right?

All I need was my Grandpa after all.

Back to the present,

I finally reached Altin Academy after 20 minutes of walking.

After entering the huge white open gate. I look around in the huge place.

"Holy shit! There's no one here yet. I knew it ... Grandpa woke's me up early for my first day of school".

I pout ...

"Geez, maybe I should go ho--".

The image of my grandpa's blazing eyes suddenly appearred in my thoughts.

"He will kill me", (I told myself).

(Sigh)

Fine,

Since I don't have any choice, as an early bird as I am for the first day of school. I just shrug the thoughts of walking back home,

Instead ...

I walk straight to the huge building in front of me and decided to take a stroll inside.

While walking at the hallway.

I saw a guy looking outside the window.

"Oh? Another early bird", (I thought).

My eyes lock towards him ... I felt an unfamiliar pound in my chest while staring at him ...

Why?

Why can't I take my eyes off him?

Did I see him somewhere?

Did we ... met before?

His short black hair styled with an undercut waving in the wind. His brown eyes were glued looking outside the window. He wear a red sweater with no print, black scarf around his neck and black jeans with matching sneakers.

(Quick info. about Altin Academy)

Altin Academy was an international school here in Japan. It was a well known school that has high quality of education. Teacher's were professionals and all the facilities and resources that the students needed were gladly provided by the school. That's why the school was really popular among people in other nations who lives in Japan.

The school have three main buildings, the said buildings were three story. The left side building was for the grade schoolers, the middle building was for the high school students and you can see the middle school building in the right side. It has its own gymnasium, own green house and garden. Before entering the huge high school building ... You will be passing a huge beautiful fountain in the middle surrounded by red planted roses.

And since all the students where from different countries and speak different languages, the school director decided that only students who can speak English properly can enter the school. In this way students will avoid communication barrier.

Also the good thing about this school was their "Wear what you wanted to wear policy". It's not that they will allowed you to wear bikini or something else but this idea came from, for the students who don't want to reveal more skin as possible. Mostly were Muslim students. In this, they will avoid any arguements about uniforms.

Well for me its really reasonable.

Why? Lol come on, who the hell wanted to wear school uniform, it's suck you know.

I prefer my own fashion. Tiger print black shirt, leopard print hoodie, tight black pants and cool black color leopard print high cut shoes.

Isn't it cool?

(Grin)

But ... I really hate people mistaken me as a girl.

I'm a guy ... A GUY!

Well, my appearance was not that convincing. I can't deny it.

I'm short compared to other guy whose the same age as I am, I'm thin and has a long blonde hair that covers one side of my face. The color of my eyes were blue green, my lips were pinkish and my skin was pale.

Shortly, yeah ... I don't want to mean't it but when I see myself in the mirror I really look like one but it's not my fault ...

Blame it all to my MOTHER.

(Back to the present scene)

The guy I'm staring at suddenly look at me and his eyes widened.

He then run towards me and hug me so tight.

In my surprise, I froze.

Huh? What's happening?

It takes a couple of minutes for me to realized what was happening.

When I get back in my senses. I immediately push him as hard as I could and shouted angrily ...

"Fuck!, what's wrong with you, jerk?".

The perverted guy who suddenly hug me just smile and didn't speak any words.

"Seriously? Are you insane or something?".

"Yurio", (he than called).

"Huh?", (I confusedly exclaimed).

So now his calling me with my unpopular nickname back in my childhood. Who the hell is this jerk? Did we really met before? But ... I can't remember him ... This is really the first time I saw this asshole.

"Back off you crazy bastard. You're getting into my nerve", (I irritatedly said).

The excitement on his face disappeared and replace with frown and disbelief.

"Y-you don't ... recognize me?", (he sadly asked).

"The fuck I do! This is the first time I saw you bastard. Lol, I didn't even knew your existing jerk. So back off ... Now!", (I demanded).

I heard him click his tongue.

This jerk ...

He stare at me intensely. I glared at him back like a piece of trash.

And then,

He pulled me closer to him ...

Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer.

Until ...

Our nose bump to each other.

I tried to step aback but he close the gap between us and claim my lips. He kiss my plum, pinkish, inoccent and VIRGIN lips passionately.

My eyes widen from the sudden touch. I felt my body heated up ...

My cheeks were burning.

This is totally embarrassing ...

Humiliate ...

My brain stop functioning ...

No!!!!!!!!!

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Now I'm hearing my heart beat pounding really fast.

pWhen our lips apart, I'm still unable to move. He stare at me and call me by my childhood nickname again.

"Yurio".

He grip my both shoulder,

"You know, I really don't want to do this to you, but you left me no choice ... I remember you clearly even though you already grown up ... Please try to remember me ... Cause if you don't?

He then smirk,

I will gladly accept the fact that you enjoy the kiss and you want more. Well, if that the case, I'm willing to do it again as much as you want.

He continue,

Now that I have you again, I will not letting you go ... I don't want to separate with you again. I can be your stalker for your entire year here in Altin Academy.

He laugh,

pSo, welcome my Yurio ... Let's make your year more enjoyable, memorable and unforgettable".

After saying those words he lean again forward and kiss my left cheek's. He smile and step back waving his right hand and say goodbye.

When he leave,

I blink my eyes multiple times. Disbelief of what did happened and what I heard ...

I freak out,

"No.No.No.No.No.No!!!!!!!! It can't be ...

Nightmare. This is definitely a nightmare ... This is just a fucking nightmare ...

This is not happening ...

Wake up Yuri, your just dreaming".

I slap my face left and right, three times.

But I felt it ... It's hurt ...

"I'm ... not dreaming?

(Eyes widenned)

But it can't be ... Okay Yuri, just close your eyes ...

Inhale ... Exhale ... Inhale ... Exhale ... Inhale ... Exhale ...

Then open your eyes again and ...

No!!!! I'm still in this fucking hallway", (I cried).

End of Yuri's POV

Otabek's POV

Smiling at my own thoughts. I felt my cheeks burning while touching my own lips. Remembering the kiss I shared with him ...

"His lips were really soft. His pink lips were so sweet ... I'm looking forward to taste them again someday", (I grinned at my own thoughts).

I walk straight to my office.

As I open the door I saw Phichit putting a pile of documents on my table.

"Good morning Otabek sama!, you look so happy. Is there something good happen to you this early in the morning?", (he curiously asked).

"Yes, it has ..." , (I smiled).

He smiled back at me and give me a brief discussion about the files that he put on my table.

"By the way Otabek sama, please don't forget the opening ceremony later at 8 o'clock".

"Sure thing Phichit ... Thank you".

"No worries. Uhmmm ... I hope I can always see you cheerful like that, Otabek sama". (the smile on his face won't disappeared).

"I also hope so", (I answered back).

He once again smile at me and bowed his head then take his leave. As I left alone again, I called the Student Council President to discuss about the Opening Ceremony Assembly.

All the students assemble in the gymnasium for the Opening Ceremony.

As it start, I proudly went in the middle of the stage to drop my speech.

When suddenly ...

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!", (a voice shouted).

I search for the guy who suddenly yelled, in my surprised I saw him.

He was raging with anger. It looks like he wanted to murder me. He was biting his lips hard and grip his fists tight. All the students were looking at him but he don't care.

"GET DOWN HERE JERK!!!!", (he shouted more).

I only smile at him and told him in the microphone.

"Let's talk after this sweetheart, I also miss you but I need to finish my speech first", (I teased him and winked).

Murmuring surrounded the crowd.

He stop yelling.

I assume he get's embarrass so he stop ...

But he still staring at me with his fierce look and blushing cheeks.

I grin,

His really cute!

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

All eyes on me after what the bastard said in the microphone. I really felt embarass right now.

Fuck him ... Fuck him ... FUCK HIM!!!!

I want to scream ... I want to climb in the stage and beat the hell out of him.

But ... I can't.

This bastard was really a fucking nightmare to me ... I don't even get it why his doing this to me.

So, in the end ...

I just kept silent for the entire ceremony. I'm angry ... But if I yell or talk ... He will just answer me back with his none sense talk ... I will get embarrass and blush again like hell.

Fuck really ... that annoying jerk!!!!

After the opening ceremony,

All the students went to their respective classes.

While walking at the hallway, looking for my classroom, all the students I passed by who attended the opening ceremony were looking at me with their curious annoying face ...

They were whispering to each other, I heard someone said about Otabek sama ... But I don't know who is that ... I didn't even remembered any word in all the speech that I heard in the ceremony.

Damn, I hate this kind of feeling ... I felt like they were judging me after what happen a while ago.

I put my headphone on.

I max the volume so I can't hear their murmuring. I also put my poker face on and don't care about all the people I passed by. I don't want to deal with stupid people. I hate them ... I hate everyone ...

But most of all,

I HATE THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!!!

After a couple of minutes of walking,

I finally reached class 1-A.

I found a vacant seat at the back of the room near the window. I immediately take my seat and did not give a fuck to look at my classmates whom I knew were all looking at me with their damn curious face.

Few minutes later.

The homeroom teacher came in. I look at him from head to toe.

A Russian, I thought.

He has a short gray hair with bangs on his left side. His blue eyes were smiling and has a muscular frame with pale skin.

He was just wearing a black t shirt, gray jogging pants and sneakers.

He cheerfully greet us and introduce himself.

"Good morning class, I'm Victor Nikiforov and I'm from Russia. I will be your homeroom teacher from now on ...

Nice meeting you everyone", (he cheerful said then winked).

All my female classmates squeal and faint ...

Oh my God his oozing with sexiness", (one of my female classmate said).

"Super handsome", (the other one added).

"I think I'm going to get pregnant just by looking at him", (the girl besides me suddenly said).

I look at her with disgusting look in my face.

"Getting pregnant, huh?", (I whispered to myself).

Now what?

I literally seeing their eyes turning into pink heart shape.

"Tch, Seriously? I find this teacher annoying".

Lunch break,

After the none sense morning period class. I felt drain ...

(Face palm)

I don't even have the strength to stand up to buy lunch in the cafeteria.

"Darn, why do I felt tired just by sitting here and listening to that annoying homeroom Russian hunk", (I asked myself).

When suddenly,

A girl infront of me appeared.

She has short black hair above her shoulder. Black eyes and white skin. She's not that thin as I am but she's not also chubby.

Her eyes were sparkling while looking at me.

"You will be a perfect UKE", (she exclaimed and squeal like a total fangirl).

"HUH?", (the only word came to my mouth).

Another freak, I thought.

Shit! Why does this school surrounded by freaks? Am I the only one here whose normal enough?

She sit at the vacant chair infront of me and stare at me like I'm a painting or something.

I glared at her back and asked,

"What do you want?".

A smile crept into her lips as she heard my voice.

"Your Yuri Plisetsky, right? I'm Lyn Woo ... I'm half Filipino half Korean blood. Let's be friends, can we?".

"Huh?, why would I?", (I confusedly blurted out).

"You know, I'm an Otaku slash fujoshi. I ask my parents back in the Philippines were I was born to allow me to study here in Japan so I can have all the anime merchandises that I wanted to buy Lol".

"And so? Do I need to congratulates you for that?, (I irritatedly asked).

This girl is weird.

"Well if you want to", (she laughed).

Okay, she's not just a freak but also an idiot.

"As I said earlier. You will be a perfect uke ... all we need to do is find you a right seme", (she excitedly declared).

"Hell what? I can't understand you. Okay, enough of this. I don't know what's your talking about, but can you please stop it? I'm not interested, okay?".

"Oh come on Yuri chan ... Don't be too harsh... Your such a tsundere. I just only want to see a real romance", (she pleaded and cling onto me).

"Hey, hey, hey ... Stop clinging at me bitch!!!!", (I angrily said while removing her hands that hardly wrap around my neck).

"Yuri chan ... Yuri chan ... Yuri chan", (she continue called while faking her cry).

"Lyn chan, you need to stop bagging Yuri kun".

A guy with black hair, black eyes and thick eyebrow join the scene.

"Seung Gil kun ...", (she surprisingly called).

She finally release me for goodness sake and stand up to face the guy whom she called Seung Gil.

She pout and said,

"I just wanted to ..."

"I know, but as you can see he didn't yet knew all about Japanese culture and other stuff here".

The girl name Lyn chan look at me again like she wanted to cry,

When ...

"Oh my God it's Otabek sama", (a girl suddenly squealed).

"His so handsome as ever", (another one said).

I unconsciously look at the entrance and ...

Found the bastard perverted guy earlier with two chaperons from his both side. Looking for someone.

When he saw me he smile immediately and walk towards me while his two chaperons follow him.

The classroom field with fangirling scream.

"Otabek sama", (Lyn chan also called him with admiration on his face).

When the pervert reach my spot. He grin at me and said,

"I miss you Yurio, let's have some lunch can we?".

"What?", (I surprisingly exclaimed).

(Everyone jaw drop)

All of them were shock about what they heard.

"Where do you want to go? I can give you a ride", (he continued).

"Damn you bastard".

I stand up angrily and stare at him. I grip my fists so tight and ready to punch him ...

"Let's end this jerk".

End of Yurio's POV

Author Note: Konichiwa minna san *wink*

Chapter 1 done. I hope you really did enjoy the story.

I am a new writer here, so please be good on me. Teehee ~~~

Also I'm hoping to receive some reviews from you guys. *wink*

So ...

See you again in next chapter ...

I will update as soon as I can ... Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Blond's Rival

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 2: The Blond's Rival

Yuri's POV

"Let's end this jerk".

Now I'm ready ... No one can stop. I will beat this guy until he bleed and beg for forgiveness from all the fucking and embarrassing things he did to me from my first day of school.

The bastard only stare at me and ask innocently,

"Yurio, are you ... mad at me?".

(Dumbfounded)

"What?, seriously you just realize it now? What the hell, after all the things you've done to me?".

"I'm sorry".

"Huh?", (why is he apologising now).

I glared at him, he looks like a lost puppy. I'm angry but I found him adorable with his puppy eyes.

(Shook head multiple times).

No.No.No.No.

He was still the bastard, the jerk and the asshole who embarassed me with everyone. I need to get my revenge ...

The classroom filled with murmuring.

Lyn chan suddenly pat my shoulder and said,

"Yuri chan, please stop ... It's Otabek sama ... Please respect him".

"Otabek sama? Who the hell is that?".

She look at the annoying guy,

"He is the grandson of the owner of this school. He was Otabek Altin, the currently school director of this academy".

My eyes widen in disbelief. No kidding, this jerk? The school director? No way ...

Suddenly,

One of his chaperon walk towards me and sniff my hair.

"Such a beautiful fairy".

A guy who moderately tall, with well-built body, dark blue eyes, black hair styled in an undercut, tan skin and thick dark eyebrows said.

I slap his hand off.

"Don't touch me, asshole".

"Oh ... Nice I like your attitude", (he grinned).

Another pervert? The hell.

"Kaichou, don't make him mad more".

A short young man with tan skin, black hair, and dark gray eyes whose one of Otabek's chaperon said.

"Don't worry Phichit, his not biting".

"But Kaichou ...".

He stare at me once more and smile,

"I'm Jean Jacques Leroy, but you can call me King JJ ... I'm the student council president of Altin Academy, nice to meet you Russian fairy".

He extended his hand for a hand shake.

I smirked,

"So you are another bastard just like Otabek, huh?".

I look him straight in the eyes, but then my gaze accidentally turn to Otabek whose at JJ's back and looking at me. I felt my cheeks hot to the way he looks at me. So, I immediately take my eyes off him.

(Silence)

"Ermm ... excuse me, are you ... done guys? We ... did not have our lunch yet so can we go now Otabek sama, Kaichou, Vice president?", (Lyn chan asked and hooked her arms around me).

"Can I come?, (Otabek asked).

Lyn chan look at me to ask for an approval.

I just sighed and nodded.

The hell right? Do I have any choice? Eventhough I said no I knew he will still coming.

Also, I don't want to take some arguments anymore. We've done enough scene here. Besides I still hate Otabek so nothing will change.

So in the end we went to the cafeteria to take our lunch ...

The six of us.

(End of the first day of school)

Finally!!!!!

My fucking first day of school is finally over, this is not the first day of school that I'm expecting for.

God!, I felt exhausted.

As I got home ... I greeted my grandpa and kiss his left cheek's. He was really happy when he saw me and pat my head.

"I made some delicious pirozhki Yuratchka, do you want some?".

"Of course grandpa, they were my favourite", (I chirped happily).

He put a bunch of pirozhki on the table and signal me to eat. I nod and pick one pirozhki and happily munch it.

"So how's your first day of school?".

I choked,

"Hey, slow down. Chew it properly, Yuratchka", (he worriedly said and give me a glass of water to drink while patting my back).

"Thanks Grandpa, I'm okay now", (I smiled).

"Did something happen in your school?", (he asked worriedly again).

"No, erm ... I was just tired ... But I did have fun. The people there were nice. (I forced a smile again).

"Really?, I'm glad you love your new school".

"Y-yeah ... I love it".

Okay now I want to vomit.

(Deep sigh)

I just don't want grandpa to get worried. So I need to lie ...

"By the way Yuratchka, your Mom called today".

I flinched,

I kept silent and continue eating my pirozhki like I didn't heard anything.

"She said she was trying to call you but your not picking up your phone". (He continued).

"I'm ... just busy the whole day grandpa".

"Well you should tell h--".

"NO!", (I unconsciously shouted to cut what's grandpa supposed to say).

He was starled.

"I-I'm sorry grandpa ...

(Stand up)

I'm tired, I want to go to my room".

My grandpa only nod, so I went upstair and walk straight to my room.

As I enter my room ... I collapsed onto my bed remembering all the things that happen to me this day.

"So many things happen in just one day,

(Sigh)

I hope tomorrow will not be this crazy as today".

The next day,

At the hallway,

Lyn chan was besides Seung Gil,

JJ was besides Phichit,

Me was besides ...

The fuck ...

Otabek!?

I felt awkward while walking to the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at us, others were greeting Otabek happily then look at me with disgust. Other girls were frowning and cursing at me.

They were not thinking that we were together, right?

And why do they need to curse me? If they want Otabek then they can have him ...

THE WHOLE HIM, LOL

Besides, its not my fault that their Prince charming was sticking at me like a permanent glue.

(Sigh)

And the awkwardness continue.

I look back to see Lyn chan and Seung Gil talking to each other while laughing, such a cute friendship I thought.

JJ and Phichit also talking about student council work. When JJ saw me, he immediately wink.

I just gave him a disgusting look and turn back.

I click my tongue,

Is the cafeteria really that far? I felt like walking an hour ago.

Few minutes later,

At the cafeteria,

We sat down at the vacant seat that Lyn chan saw.

Lyn chan was besides Seung Gil,

JJ was besides Phichit,

And me was ...

What?

Again?

Why am I besides Otabek again?

I looked at Lyn chan, she wink at me ...

Damn her ... I knew she plan all this.

"What do you guys want to eat?", (JJ asked).

"Katsudon", (Phichit happily said).

"Me too", (Seung Gil added with his usually unexpression look).

"Me, me, me! I love katsudon too!", (Lyn chan happily chirped).

"How about you Russian fairy?", (JJ turn to me and asked).

I blush ... I'm not yet familiar with Japanese cuisine since my grandpa was still cooking Russian food back home.

"I ... Erm ... I ..."

"He also want katsudon, same as me", (Otabek answered).

I looked at him with surprise and then pout.

"You're still as ever, you should be honest on what you really want and feel", (he whispered to me but loud enough to hear and understand).

"As if you knew me very well", (I chuckled).

He only smile and did not say any words.

"Okay 6 Katsudan coming right up! Erm, Seung Gil can you help me carrying the trays?", (JJ asked to Seung Gil).

Seung Gil nodded and so they excuse themselves and leave.

"Waaah! Lyn san, your drooling!", (Phichit almost shouted while shaking Lyn chan back in her senses).

"She's broke", (I laughed).

Phichit was getting panic but then Lyn chan suddenly snap back and said ...

"You two was the best couple of Altin Academy!!!!, (she exclaimed excitedly while fangirling at her own imagination).

Phichit blink few times, he was confuse of what's Lyn chan said.

Otabek was just smile and look at me.

I glared at him and said,

"The hell we do? Will you stop saying stupid and impossible things Lyn chan, your giving other people's wrong idea".

"No, I'm serious ... We can call your ship OtaYuri. Oh my God!!!!! I really ship the both of you".

(Fangirl scream heard)

We look at her confusely, this girl is really crazy. She must broke her head somewhere.

But the worst is that ...

She even called us OtaYuri ... The hell, right? I think she forgot that I am a guy too. Stupid girl, can't understand her anymore.

While we were still listening to Lyn chan's crazy thoughts and ideas.

A girl with short, wavy auburn hair and deep blue eyes, fairly tall and wear pink lip gloss walk towards us. She have two chaperons that I assumed were her classmates on her both sides.

"Otabek, I see your having fun here", (she said).

I heard her voice kinda pissed.

Otabek was surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl, but then he return to wear his poker face look and answered,

"Yes I am, Mila".

The girl click her tongue.

"Is that because of that blond?", (she pointed at me).

"Huh?, why did you suddenly included me in your lover's quarrel?", (I blurted out).

I felt annoyed with this girl.

Otabek was just nodded and hold my hand tight, then show it to the girl.

The fuck this jerk.

I tried to removed my hand from his grip but his hand was tightly attached in mine.

"Idiot, let me go ... Don't you know the word humiliation? I'm really embarrassed right now, you know?".

"Well, I'm not embarrassed at all", (he shrugged).

"Seriously?".

My gaze fell with the auburn hair girl whose raging with anger, she's holding her fists tight.

Okay no kidding, this is not a good situation at all.

I looked at Phichit and Lyn chan.

They were both kept silence.

They signal me that they will zipper their mouth until it's over.

What? Seriously? They will not going to do anything about this?

I touch my forehead, disbelief of what's happening.

You know what,

Otabek's talent to pissed people was really brilliant.

"Why are you doing this to me? You choose that blond instead of me?", (she almost cried).

Huh? Me? Choose? What?

"OTABEK!!!!!", (she called shoutedly, desperate to find the answer).

Otabek was kept silence while looking at her and still holding my hand.

Oh no!, I think she's going to explode.

"Okay ...

She pause and ... Inhale ... Exhale ...

She's trying to restrain her anger.

She look at Otabek once more and said,

I will wait for your answer until your ready".

Then she look at me like she wanted to murder me.

"And for you ... I will going t--".

"Hey what a big crowd here", (JJ interrupted).

His holding a tray with three bowl of katsudon together with Seung Gil.

We looked at him like "Your timing is wrong bastard".

"Am I just interrupted something?" , (the idiot realized).

The auburn hair girl just cough and continue what she's saying ...

But then her eyes fell with the glass of soda in JJ's tray.

She grab it and smile,

"Yuri Plisetsky ...", (she called).

I curiously look at her,

"From now on ... I'm declaring a war against you BITCH!!!!!!!", (she shouted).

THEN POUR THE GLASS OF SODA ON TOP OF MY HEAD.

End of Yuri's POV

Otabek's POV

We were all shocked from what did Mila done to Yurio.

"Oh my God, Yuri chan!!!, (Lyn worriedly exclaimed and immediately stand up and wipe the soda dripping in Yurio's hair, face and shirt using her handkerchief).

I quickly remove my jacket and wrap it around his shoulder. I look at him worriedly.

He kept silent. His not even moving an inch.

Damn Mila ... She's overreacting ...

I saw her smirked,

"Stop flirting with him bitch if you don't want this to happen to you again", (she flipped her hair and take her leave, together with her classmates).

"Russian fairy, are you okay?, (JJ gasped).

"Yuri san ...", (Phitchit called worriedly).

"Yuri kun, you need to take a shower and removed that shirt. Do you have spare clothes?, (Seung Gil asked demandly).

"I don't have", (he manage to say a words but kept lowering his head).

I knew him ...

I know he get's embarrassed for what did happen to him.

"Erm ... I think I have spare clothes in my locker. I'm sure they will fit on Yuri chan. Though ... the problem is ... you know, they were ... girls clothes, (Lyn chan suggested but kinda unsure).

I look at Yurio,

His not answering. Shit ... His lost.

I have no choice, I have to decide on my own ...

I don't want him to go home like this.

"Lyn ... can we barrow your clothes?, (I asked and smiled suggestively).

She immediately nodded and told us to follow her.

"Yurio, can you walk?, (I asked him).

He nodded so I help him to stand up.

"Don't worry you will be fine ... I won't let her do something stupid again to you", (I whispered into his ears).

I saw him jolt a little and a visible blush crept into his face.

But he unexpectedly nodded to me. Ican't help but smile in his cute action.

At the girls locker room,

We were waiting for Lyn outside the girls locker room to get the clothes she's talking about.

I looked at Yurio,

He was still in silent.

I bit lips,

I don't know how to cheer him up with the times like this, I'm useless ...

Few minutes later,

Lyn came outside and handed me a blue paper bag. She smiled at me and said,

"I hope I can take some pictures of him while wearing that", (she pointed out the blue paper bag that she handed to me).

I curiously try to open the blue paper bag but she immediately stop me.

"No cheating Otabek sama ...".

"What?, but you sai--"

"Just go ... You don't want him to catch a cold, right? His shirt was still wet", (she changed the topic).

I unconsiouly nodded and ask Yurio to come with me.

He quickly moved his feet and walk besides me.

Wow ... I can't believe it ... His really obeying me ...

Lyn wave her hand and said she will comeback to the cafeteria.

I smile at her and nodded.

When we reached my office,

I quickly turn the door knob and open the door wide. I gesture Yurio to come inside but ...

Yurio step back,

"Yurio, what's wrong?", (I asked).

"What are you planning to do to me?", (he suddenly said).

His crossing his arms to cover his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do something stupid this time". (I assured him).

He look at me intensely. Thinking if he will going to trust my words or not.

"You promise?", (he finally asked).

"I promise", (I assured).

He then nod and walk inside.

He look at his surrounding ...

"Your office ... was pretty big", (he surprisingly said).

I only smile at him and handed the paper bag that Lyn's gave to me. Then I went to the bathroom to prepare his bath.

A couple of minutes later,

"Yurio, your warm bath is ready".

He immediately stand up and walk straight to the bathroom.

But he stop in midway and look backwards, he stare at me and said,

"No peeping, jerk", (he warned me).

"Okay, okay, I won't ...", (I laughed at his thought).

"Just making sure", (he said again and turn back then walk straight to the bathroom).

I heard him locked the door and ...

Well I'm not sure anymore what his doing inside.

I hope I can but he already warned me. Lol

30 minutes passed,

I'm reading some files in my desk while waiting for Yurio. Phichit gave me a bunch of files again.

I sighed,

I hope I can take a break ...

"BASTARD!!!!!!!", (Yurio shouted suddenly inside the bathroom).

I snapped,

I immediately knock at the bathroom door and ...

"What happen Yurio?", (I worriedly asked).

"What happen? Are you insane? Or are you making fun of me, jerk?".

"Huh? Hey I don't know what's your talking about".

"FUCK YOU!!!! JUST GIVE ME A DECENT CLOTHES, WILL YOU?", (he shouted more).

"What? I'm not sure what's your talking about ... Open the door so I can help y--"

"NO BASTARD I HATE YOU!!!!".

"Yurio I--".

"I WILL NOT GOING TO WEAR THIS JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRL UNIFORM BASTARD!!!!!".

"What?"

End of Otabek's POV

Author's Note: Oh? Your here again ... I see ... You already finished reading this chapter?

Well, thanks God I did able to publish it 3 days after publishing chapter 1.

So what can you say? I hope you didn't get bored, Lol.

Anyway thanks for reading ... Don't forget to sent me your reviews or you can add it to your favorites and follow the story. It will be highly appreciated by me.

You can also sent me any suggestions for this story, I would gladly to comply.

Also I think I need a beta reader. I hope to get one soon, ehe.

So yeah ...

Nice to see you again ... Thanks for reading and I hope to see you again in Chapter 3 of Fell In love in Altin Academy!!!!!

Bye bye minna have a nice day ahead ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 3: The girl with a long Blond hair and the school director

Yurio's POV

I did make sure that the door was locked before I undress myself, the bastard was outside so I need to double check. After I removed the last piece of my clothes, I fold them neatly and put them inside the basket near the bathroom door. I also place the blue paper bag besides the basket.

I look at the tub ... it's inviting me to soak in there and feel the warm water which is I gladly did.

(Felt relieved)

"A nice and warm bath was the only good thing that happen to me today", (I laughed).

(Flashback)

"Don't worry you will be fine ... I won't let her do something stupid again to you".

The thoughts of what he said in the cafeteria suddenly crossed to my mind.

I felt my cheeks hot, I damnly blush so hard while thinking about what he said. I cover my face using my hands.

"Shit!, this is so embarrassing ... Blushing like hell while remembering what he said in the cafeteria was really humiliated. Why do I felt strange in everything he said and does? Is it still normal? Tch, if he did not do THAT from the first day of school. Then I will not be like this, damn that guy. I knew it ... I knew it all this time ... It's his fault ... His fault!!!!".

(Silence)

But ...

I think his not that bad ...

Or so I thought ...

Few minutes pass,

I stand up in the bathtub and reached for the towel that hanging onto the wall and wrap it around my body.

I walk towards the basket were I folded my clothes and put the blue paper that Otabek handed to me.

I open it carefully and ...

A white sailor uniform blouse with red ribbon necktie, a dark blue skirt above the knee, a high socks, a black school shoes and a long blond hair wig.

"BASTARD!!!!!", (I angrily shouted).

"What happen Yurio?", (he said at the other side of the door while knocking).

"What happen? Are you insane? Or are you making fun of me, jerk?".

"Huh? Hey, I don't know what's your talking about".

"FUCK YOU!!!! JUST GIVE ME A DECENT CLOTHES, WILL YOU?", (I shouted more).

His a bastard ... He was not good ... His a lier ...

"What? I'm not sure what's your talking about ... Open the door so I can help y--"

"NO BASTARD I HATE YOU!!!!".

"Yurio I--".

"I WILL NOT GOING TO WEAR THIS JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRL UNIFORM, BASTARD!!!!!".

"What?", (he was surprised by his tone).

"You gave me a piece of shit clothes, dumbass".

"No!, I mean ... I didn't know what's inside the paper bag cause Lyn didn't allowed me to open It", (he explained).

"You liar".

"I swear Yurio".

Tch, is he for real?

If he really didn't knew a thing? Then Lyn chan probably done something stupid again.

She's enjoying this damn thing game, didn't she.

"Give me your clothes", (I demanded).

"What? Do you want me to strip?".

"Huh? No dambass, your spare clothes. Your office was pretty big ... It has it own shower room so I assumed that you have a wardrobe here or just damn spare clothes".

"I have but ... Uhmmm ..."

"What? Just give it to me".

"But I think my shirt was too big for you".

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME JERK!!!!".

"Okay, okay, okay ... Wait a second".

A couple of minutes later,

Otabek knock at the door.

"Open the door, I've got the shirt".

I open the door a little and snatch the shirt that his holding and immediately close the door.

"Where's the pant's?", (I annoyingly asked).

Is he an idiot? He only gave me a shirt.

"Wear the shirt first then you decide", (he explained).

That jerk, do he really think I can't fit his ...

Slip here. Slip there. Slip here.

I blink few time,

Huh?

Otabek knock's at the door.

"Are you fini--".

"Bastard!".

"What?, Did I done something wrong again?".

"Why is this shirt too big?".

"That's why I told y--".

"No!!!!!!".

I freak out,

I don't want to go outside like this. But what should I do?.

Aaarrrgghhh ... Shit!!!!

I can't go outside with this big shirt revealing almost my upper body.

"O-Otabek ...", (I called almost crying).

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

My heart almost skip when I heard his voice calling my name.

I smiled on my own.

I want to hear his voice calling my name repeatedly.

"Otabek?, are you still there?, (he called again).

"Y-yeah ... Uhmm ... yeah ... what is it?, (I finally managed to asked).

"The shirt ... It's too ... big", (he cried).

I want to see his face right now.

"I tol--".

"OTABEK!!!!".

"Okay, okay, there is a mall near in this school, we can go there if you want", (I suggested).

"But ... what will I wear now?", (he asked, unsure of what will he will do).

"Well, you can wear the shir--".

"No way, not this shirt".

Is that shirt really that big to him?

"Then you prefer the school uniform then?".

He suddenly get's silent,

"Yurio?".

"F-fine ... I will ... But you don't have the right to laugh or smile or anything, okay?".

Wait, seriously? His going to wear the Japanese uniform?

"Okay, I won't laugh ... I promise", (I said).

I'm surprised he agreed to wear the Japanese girl uniform. Now I'm excited to see him wearing it.

The door open,

And reveal a beautiful young lady who has a long blond hair with a red head band of top of her head. The sailor Japanese uniform that she's wearing was showing how slender her body is. Her skirt is above her knees and wearing a white high socks and black shoes.

"S-Stop staring at me, idiot", (Yurio' said while hardly blushing and pulling her skirt down).

My eyes widen, I can't hide the blush forming in my both cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yurio?", (I surprisingly called).

"Who else jerk ... Uhmm ... So ... h-how d-did I look?", (he nervously asked).

(Nose bleed)

Blood shattered on the floor,

Damn his so cute I can't hide my excitement.

"Hey Otabek, are you okay?, (he immediately run towards me and pat my shoulder).

(More nose bleed)

"Oh my God, Otabek!", (he exclaimed shockingly).

His shining ... His shining like an angel in heaven.

"Let's go to the hospital ...".

"N-no ... I'm fine ...".

I grab my handkerchief in my pocket and wipe the blood flowing in my nose.

"Are you okay now?". (he asked worriedly).

Too close ...

"Do I look that weird?", (he sadly asked).

"No,no,no,no your fine. In fact, your too perfect that it's gave me a nosebleed".

"I-idiot ... You just gave me a heart attack a while ago".

"Heheheh ... I'm fine Yurio, don't worry".

"I'm not ... I'm not that worried, jerk", (he blushed).

I only smile, such a denial queen.

"So ... Are you ready to go?", ( I asked).

He grip his fists tightly while biting his lips hard.

"They won't recognize me, right?", (he was really worried about what he looks right now).

I gave him a two thumbs up.

"You're perfect ... Your height, your small frame, your small face, your beautiful blue green eyes, your small pointed nose, your silky smooth skin and your plum, soft and pinkish LIPS. Yhup, I'm sure no one can recognize you as a guy, I promise".

"Hmf?, why do I felt like you just insulted me right now as a guy? Are you saying I'm too perfect to have a feminine feature? And did I heard you mentioned LIPS louder?".

"No,no,no,no ... I just ... You know ... I just think no one can recognize you", (I assured him).

He pout,

"Okay ... I'm ... Yeah ... I'll be fine".

I saw him trembling ... His really nervous ...

I smile at him and stretch my hand ...

"Let's go, Yurio".

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

His right, I can do this ...

I don't have any choice either ...

Also ... I can't afford to back off ...

He stretch his hand towards me while smiling,

"Let's go, Yurio".

(A sudden flashback)

Huh? What ... was that ...

I blink my eyes few times,

I saw a small boy reaching his hand towards me while smiling ... But ... I can't see his face ...

"Y-Yurio?, your spacing out?".

I snapped,

"Huh?, oh ... uhmm ... Yeah ... I'm sorry".

"So, are you ready to go?".

I nodded ...

At the hallway,

Lucky! Oh my God, thank you!!!

There's no one in the hallway. The class was already started.

I felt relieved,

We reach the parking lot easily with no one interrupted us.

As we enter the car, he immediately start the engine and drove to the nearest mall he mentioned a while ago.

30 minutes later,

We reached the huge mall that Otabek's talking about.

After parking his car. We both went inside and look around.

My stomach suddenly growl,

I blush when I heard my stomach, he look at me and smile ...

"Let's have some lunch ...", (he suggested).

"I-I'm fine".

"Nope your not, come on ...".

He hold my hand and tag me to a fast food chain.

At the counter,

People were staring at us like we were a cute couple or something.

I felt awkward with all the stares. But the worst is ... this bastard was still holding my hand's .

"Can you please let my hand go?", (I asked frustratedly).

"What do you want to eat?", (he changed the topic while looking at the menu board).

This shit ...

"Good afternoon Sir, Mam, can I take your order", (the cashier smiled brightly).

Mam? Who? Me?.

The fuck is she blind can't she tell I'm a g--

I realized something,

Fuck I almost forgot I'm wearing Japanese school girl uniform.

"So, what do you want to eat sweetheart?", (he asked again and winked).

Vein pop forming into my head,

This guy is pissing the hell out of me.

But I have no choice, I need to restrain my anger.

"U-uhmm ... I think I go for ... spaghetti and fries".

"Okay, two order of spaghetti and fries with cola drinks" .

"Okay Sir, coming right up" .

When I reach for my wallet in my skirt's pocket to pay. I ...

"Shit, I forgot to take my wallet with me".

"I will pay for it", (he proclaimed).

"No, I--".

"It's my treat *wink, besides ... It's all my fault from the very first", (his expression suddenly changed).

"It's ... not your fault ... and ... I'm fine ... So ... nothing to worried about", (I tried to cheered him up).

He only just smile and pay for our order. We found a vacant chair near the glass window. We put the tray that were holding on top of the table and sat down and silently eat our lunch but ...

People were still staring at us ...

Seriously? What's their problem?

"Don't mind them", (he said while sipping his drink).

I only pout at him and nod.

"Your just too beautiful that they can't help but admire you".

"But ... they also staring at you ... Mostly ... girls", (I rolled my eyes).

"Jealous?", (he teased).

"I'm not idiot, in your dream".

Fuck this guy ... Is he for real?.

He laugh,

"I need to go to the restroom, do you want to come?", (he asked more teasingly and stand up).

"The hell ... Just go by yourself jerk".

I really want to punch him for enjoying himself teasing me.

When he left,

I can't help but sigh ...

That bastard is really hard to read.

"Hey there lovely, are you alone?", (a guy suddenly asked).

He was with other three more guys, circling the table were me and Otabek was sitting.

I looked at him fiercely,

"No".

Are this guys hitting on me?

Seriously?

"Then leave who the jerk was with you and come with us. We know a good place to hang out, (the other one said and winked).

This people disgusted me.

"I said no, are you guys idiot enough to do not understand the word NO", (I pressed my last word harder).

"Hard to get, huh? Don't make fun of us lady", (the taller guy suddenly grabbed my arms).

"What the, let me go".

I try my best to escape in this perverted guy grip but I can't ... His too strong ...

He then touch my face and stare at me ...

"Your really have such a beautiful face", (he said and lick his lips).

His breath smell's cigarette ... His really disgusting ...

"L-let me go ... Please someone, help me ... Otabek", (my voice was shaking, I'm afraid, tears started falling from my eyes).

One guy down. Two guy down. Three guy down.

What's happening ...

"You don't have the right to touch him like that, BASTARD!!!!", (Otabek shouted and punched the tall guy straight to his face).

The guy flew and hit his back at the wall.

The people there started to panic because of the commotion.

"A demon, his a demon ... His a demon", (the guy who take the punched screamed and they all run outside shouting like a totally loser).

"Are you okay, Yurio?", (he immediately run towards me and check my body furiously).

I hug him tight, my bodies shaking ... I started sobbing on his shirt ...

"It's fine now, I'm here. I won't leave you anymore", (he assured while patting my head).

I nod at him and wipe my tears.

"T-thank you Otabek", (I blushed).

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

I literally seeing flowers blooming around me ...

Cute,

It's my first time seeing Yurio this vulnerable ...

I grin,

"Your really the only person that makes my heartbeat fast", (I whispered to myself).

"Huh? Come again?", (he asked confusedly).

I shooked my head and smile again.

"I just said I'm glad your okay. Let's finish our lunch so we can buy you a new clothes",(I told him like nothing's happen).

"O-okay".

My phone vibrated, a new text message I thought.

I open the new message and saw Lyn's name.

Hi Otabek sama,

I'm just wondering if did you get some photos of Yuri chan wearing the cosplay Japanese uniform that I lend to him? If yes, please send me some copies so I can print them. Thanks!

Lyn

I smile, that girl was really something ...

"Did someone texted you?", (he curiously asked).

"Yeah, it's Lyn ...", (I answered him back).

"Really?, what did she said?".

"Nothing important", (I shrugged).

He stare at me like he didn't believe what I'm saying ...

"By the way Yurio say cheese".

(Camera flash)

"H-hey ... What was that for?", (he blushed).

"Just a souvinier".

"Erase it!", (he demanded).

"Nope ...".

"Erase that picture jerk" .

"No way, I need it".

"For what?".

"It's a secret".

"YOU JERK!!!!!", (his really frustrated).

"Oh my, look at the time ... You know what, I knew a store here where they selling tiger print shirts. You love that kind of shirt, right?", (I shift the topic immediately to avoid his frustration).

And I'm right. His eyes were sparkling right now when he heard the word "tiger".

"Really?, then yes I want to go. But how did you know I love that kind of shirt?".

"Well, your always wearing shirts with tiger print so ... I just assumed you love it".

"You noticed?", (his eyes were still sparkling).

I nodded and gestured him to finish his food immediately so we can go. He happily nodded and eat his lunch.

At the store,

"OH MY GOD THIS IS PARADISE!!!!!", (he exclaimed excitedly while looking at all the tiger print shirts, plushies and merchandises inside the store).

He immediately grab all the items that he wants. I smile while looking at him like he was a child in a toy store grabbing all the toys that he wanted.

I asked him to put all the items that his holding inside the push cart that I've got. He just obeyed me and look to another items that grab his attention.

"Otabek, look ... a huge cute tiger stuff you. So cuuuute ...", (he pointed at the big tiger stuff toy display).

"Get it", (I smiled at him).

"Huh? N-no ... It's too expensive".

"I can pay for it".

"No ... I-it's fine".

He landed his eyes in the push cart and saw all the merchandises and shirts that he gets.

"I'm sorry ...".

"Huh?, for what?", (I confusedly asked).

"I just carried away and grabbed all the items that I've wanted. I ... don't have money to pay for all of them", (he sadly said).

"What?, I told you I will pay for all of this ... Just grab all the things that you want ... I will buy this whole store if you want to?".

"Idiot ... *small laugh* I promise I will pay you back".

"I don't need it ... I'm happy when I see you happy".

"But I insist ... I'll pay you back", (his eyes was full of determination).

"Uhmm ... Well then, okay ... But ... I don't want you to pay my money back. I have something else in my mind".

"What is it? I will do anything, but not perverted things, okay?.

I laughed when I heard perverted to him.

"No of course, I just wanted ... To eat ... pirozhki again ...".

"Pirozhki?, did you eat pirozhki before?".

"Yhup can you make some for me?".

"Of course ... I will gladly make you some. Though ... I'm not that good in baking pirozhki yet but I will try my best".

"Really? Thank you ... I can't wait to taste your homemade pirozhki".

"Yeah, you know what, my grandfather was really good in making pirozhki".

"I know ...".

"Huh?, y-you know?".

"A-no I mean ... Uhmm ...".

Shoot ... I just carried away ... I need to change the topic immediately.

"Anyway ... Is this all you wanted? You can still get some if you want".

"Nope, I'm good".

"Okay then ... let's pay for them so you can change your clothes now".

He nodded.

We went to the cashier and put all the items that we bought at the counter. The cashier greet us and start scanning the items.

After paying, I grab the six paper bags that contains all the items that we bought and gave one of them to Yurio and asked him to change at the nearest restroom.

"I will wait for you here", (I told him).

He only nod and went to the restroom.

While his gone. I went again inside the store where we shop and buy the huge tiger stuff toy that he wanted.

"Is that for the cute high school girl your with a while ago, Sir?", (the cashier curiously asked).

I only smile at her and nod.

"Wow, she's really lucky to have a boyfriend like you, Sir. A generous and handsome guy is an ideal guy", (she added).

"I'm also lucky to have him", (I said and gave her the money and get the huge stuff toy).

As I leave I heard the cashier confusely said "Him?".

I just laughed on my own and went to the spot where I'm standing a while ago.

I wait for Yurio patiently.

When I saw him coming outside. I walk towards him while hugging the huge tiger stuff toy that almost convering my upper body. I block his way and ...

"Hey, what the ...".

"Yurio", (I called).

He blink few times and his eyes widen,

"Otabek?, what are you ... Wait ... that was the stuff toy from that store".

"Yhup and you can have it now", (I told him and peek besides the stuff toy arm).

"Y-you bought it for me?".

"Yes, I know you want it ...".

I extend my arms and gave the big stuff toy to him. He unconsciously hug it and ...

"But ... this stuff toy was quit expensive".

"Just accept it ...", (I smiled).

I saw him blush but he hide his face immediately using the stuff toy.

"T-thank you ... Not only for this stuff toy and all the things that you bought for me. But also ... for ... this day ... It's a bad day from the start but you made it fun and enjoying. So ... I'm quit glad that I'm with you right now", (he smiled at me like an angel).

Badump. Badump. Badump.

My heartbeat was raising faster just by looking at him but for what he said right now ... I think my heart will going to explode.

"Your welcome, Yurio".

End of Otabek's POV

Author's Note: New Update completed

Time check: 12:37am

What? Lol it's already this late? Aha ... I need to get some sleep.

Yawn ...

Anyway,

Review if you guys appreciate my hardwork.Thank you.

Next chapter will be Victuuri ship so if you love this cute couple, don't miss the chapter 4 of Fell Inlove in Altin Academy. *wink*

See you again in next update. Godbless everyone. Bye-bye!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 4: Give way to Vituuri ship!!!!

Yuri's POV

Location: Hasetsu

I was lying on my bed looking at the information from the internet about Altin Academy where I will going to pursue my dream to become a professional teacher.

"Altin Academy is an international school and ...".

(Sigh)

"International school, huh".

(Deep sigh)

"Am I really going to teach in this school?".

(Stressful sigh)

"Minako sensei was really supportive in my career that she even pass an application form in Altin Academy".

(Almost cry)

"But why international school? Minako sensei no baka ... I want to teach in Japanese school and not in international school. Students there were ... were ... Aaarrggghhh ... ".

(Knocking at the door)

"Yuri kun, Minako sensei was here", (my Mom yelled at the other side of the door).

"Speaking of the devil".

I sighed again,

Now what she want?

"Yuri kun are you there?, (my Mom called again).

"A-yes Mom, tell her to come in".

My Mom open the door, Minako sensei came in and jump onto my bed where I'm lying ...

"Yuri kun ... I bought you a new suit, here ... Tomorrow is your first day as a Altin Academy teacher, right?" , (she grinned and handed me a black suit and pants).

"Uhmm ... Minako sensei do I need to wear suit cause I thi--".

"Of course Yuri kun, you need it ... So, come on try the suit".

I look at my Mom, she just nod and smile then closed the door of my room and leave me alone with Minako sensei.

"My Mom don't know how crazy this woman is", (I whispered to myself).

"You know what Yuri kun, I think you will enjoy staying in Altin Academy. I mean, come on ... your crush was there, right?", (she smacked my shoulder).

"Crush?, who?", (I confusedly asked).

"Hey, don't be silly you know the Rus--".

(Phone ringing)

"Oh my God, my Mom was calling. I need to go home ... She said she will visit me tonight. Shoot I really forgot about it. Anyway, just go wear that suit tomorrow and enjoy ... Bye bye Yuri kun ...".

She grab her bag, open the door and run outside.

I left alone again in my room.

I smile on my own,

Maybe I really don't have more options, besides Minako sensei do her best to find me a new job so I need to do my best too to make her proud and also my parents.

I think I can enjoy staying in an international school and teach international students ... They were just like japanese students, right? Yhup students were all just the same. I just need to have a good impression to them for my first day.

And so I thought ...

The next day,

At 1-B class.

"Hi class, I'm Yuri Katsuki and I will be replacing Yamamoto sensei as your homeroom and japenese history teacher. We all know that she was on her maternity leave. So nice to meet you everyone. I hope we can get along well", (I smiled and bowed my head).

(Crickets sound)

All the students were staring at me wearing their disgusting look ... They were examining me from head to toe. I felt my body shaking, I'm so nervous ...

Is the air conditioner broke? It's too hot here.

"Uhmm ... sensei, why are you wearing a suit? Are you gone to a ball or something?", (a black student girl that I assumed was a Nigerian asked).

"A-no,no,no ... I'm just ... well ... I'm ...".

"This teacher is weird", (a British student boy said with his British accent).

"His a pig", (an American boy added).

"His shaking right now, I can tell", (a Canadian girl said).

The room filled with laughter,

Why are they all laughing at me? Am I that weird? I ... I ... I ...

(Bang!!!)

The door suddenly open wide and ...

"Pork cutlet your really here", (A Russian handsome guy suddenly appeared and hug me tight like we didn't see each other for so long).

I froze,

Eh ... A-are ... W-what's happening? Why is this guy hugging me? And ... Why do I think he looks familiar.

"You ... don't remember me?", (he sadly said to me).

"I ... no ... I mean ... I'm ... I ju--".

"I went to Hasetsu last year, I visited your family's hotspring in and stayed there for almost a month".

(Realize something)

My eyes widenned after realizing who is infront of me. Why did I forgot about him.

(Quick flashback about what Minako sensei said last night)

This is what she's taking about the "Crush", isn't she?

I blushed hard,

"Victor ... You are ... Victor", (I called excitedly).

"Yes Yuri ... I am ... I'm really glad to see you again", (he happily said and hugges me again).

I hugged him back. I'm really glad to see him still kicking and loud.

"Yuri sensei you BITCH!!!!".

All the girls inside the class were burning in anger. And now ... what's happening ...

End of Yuri's POV

Victor's POV

Earlier this morning,

At the faculty room,

Darn, I woke up late again ...

(Sigh)

I really need someone to stay in my house to woke me up early.

The door suddenly open,

"Hey Victor, you still here? The first subject was already started a couple if minutes ago", (Chris said, one of my colleagues).

"Yeah ... I'm on my way to my class actually", (I lied, honestly I just got here).

He nod and realize something,

"By the way Victor, did you met the substitute Japanese history teacher? I think his name was ... Yuri ... *trying to remember his surname* Oh yeah ... Yuri Katsuki".

"What?", (I surprising blurted out).

Is he serious? Yuri was here? Really?

"Do you know him?", (he confusedly asked).

"Yes, yes I do ... Where is he now?", (I asked with full of determination and excitement).

"At 1-B ... He--".

"Okay, thanks Chris".

I run immediately to class 1-B.

I'm still out of breath when I reached the classroom.

"Yuri".

I'm really excited to see him.

I open the door widely,

And finally ... I saw his face.

He was surprised, I can tell to his expression.

I run towards him and hug him so tight, I miss him so bad ...

"Pork cutlet your really here", (I happily said).

He confusely look at me and didn't speak any words.

"You ... don't remember me?", (I sadly asked).

I ... no ... I mean ... I'm ... I ju--".

"I went to Hasetsu last year, I visited your family's hotspring in and stayed there for almost a month", (I explained to him).

His eyes widen and blushed ...

"Victor ... You are ... Victor", (he called excitedly).

"Yes Yuri ... I'm glad to see you again", (I happily said and hugged him again).

He hug me back. I felt relieved ... I'm really glad to see him again ...

"Yuri sensei you BITCH!!!!".

The class were burning with anger, okay ... I think I just did something bad ...

"Huh?, what did I done?", (Yuri immediately asked with confusion).

"You filthy pig, don't get too close to our Victor sensei, you bith!", (a girl angrily said).

"Alluring our Victor sensei was a crime", (the other one said).

"Your a bith, a wore, you don't have the rights to stay alive", (and another one added).

I think I'm seeing arrows striking at Yuri's back right now.

I laughed ...

I saw him panicking like crazy... He even don't know how to handle the situation.

"Okay, okay class relax ... Listen to me, Yuri sensei was a good man ... You can trust him ... Please don't be too harsh to him ... And don't say bad words against him cause your hurting his feeling so bad ... Can you do that for me class?", (I sincerely asked them).

They were silent for a while ... But nodded in the end ...

"Good, so I hope you will get along well with Yuri sensei now", (I smiled and clapped my hands together).

"Yes Victor sensei!", (they all said along).

Yuri was relieved after hearing those words from his class and immediately thanks me. I gladly accept it and said anytime.

"But Victor sensei, what is your relationship with Yuri sensei?", (one girl suddenly asked).

"Oh? Yeah his my lover", (I told her like it's a matter of fact).

"WHAT?!", (the whole class blurted out and started to get mad again).

"You love pig?", (the other one asked).

(One arrow strike to Yuri's chest)

"Seriously sensei? From all the people who fell in love with ... You just wanted a pig?", (the other one followed).

(Two arrow strike to Yuri's chest)

"Oh my Gosh sensei!, if only I know you like piglet's. I shouldn't done any exercise everyday to make you notice me", (and another one added while sobbing).

(Three arrow strike to Yuri's chest)

"They did said pig for three times", (Yuri said he just wanted to melt in embarrassment I assumed).

"His not a pig, his just bouncy", (I tried to expalined).

Yuri felt more gloomed after hearing what I said ...

And,

"YOUR LOVER WAS A PIG VICTOR SENSEI!!!", (they all shouted).

"A-no ... I'm not ... believe me class ... His just my friend, right Victor?", (he panickingly explained and turned at me to take what I said back and nodded to everyone that he really is just my friend).

Well, I don't want him to get eaten alive here so I just nod and said it was just a joke and explained he was my friend for so long.

The class calm down.

They were convinced and started to talk casually to Yuri. I smiled at them when I saw they were getting along now. Good ... I hope he didn't get in trouble again.

"We were sorry a while ago Yuri sensei for saying you are a bitch and a pig. By the way my name is Beatrice, I'm a Spanish and I'm a stalker of Victor sensei", (she proudly said).

"I'm Judy, I'm a Filipina ... Please don't be too close to our Victor sensei if you don't want to die early, Yuri sensei", (she warned him).

"I'm Eva from Italy, my heart belongs to Victor sensei so if you tried to allure him or tried something stupid, then I shall probably kill you the time I saw you flirting with him", (she said while she was in her yandere mode).

"Well, I think you all love Victor sensei", (he smiled sulkily).

"Yes we are", (they all said).

"This class contains 80% of girls and 20% of boys. So if your handsome, you will probably love by this class, Chris and Georgi were also popular in this class. So if you want to be love by this class then try to get their heart, (I tried to give him some tips).

"But ... I'm not handsome and charismatic just like you", (he answered while lowering his head).

"Then go on a diet. It will change everything, I swear", (I pointed out).

"Huh? but ... ".

"You can do it, just trust yourself more. By the way I need to go, I still have class to attend, see yah later Yuri", (I winked at him and then wave to the class).

I sneakily went to the next classroom were I know my class was waiting for me.

Sneak. Sneak. Sneak.

Slowly open the door.

(Door creaked)

(Went inside like a ninja)

They were all fiercely staring at me ...

"Hi there class are you studying well", (I tried to sound cheerful like nothings happen).

(Crickets sound)

"Uhmm ... I think you all enjoying your study ...".

"You don't gave us yet lesson's to study, Victor sensei", (Seung Gil said).

"Oh really, I didn't yet? Oh yeah ... I'm sorry class I didn't mean to be late ... I just need to run some errands", (I reasoned out).

"Your errands was the new teacher I assumed", (Yuri Plisetsky said while crossing his arms).

"Hey Yu- wait ... It's kinda hard to have two Yuri's in this school ... I think I will also call you Yurio just like Otabek sama does", (I suddenly realized).

"What? Are you insane?", (Yurio angrily exclaimed).

"No I mean ... We have a new substitute japanese history teacher, right? His name was Yuri Katsuki, so ... I think it's reasonable for us to call you Yurio, just like Otabek sama does, right class?".

(Murmuring spread)

"I don't want to be called Yurio", (he irritatedly said).

"So you prefer to be only called Yurio by Otabek sama?, (I asked him teasingly).

The whole class looked at him suspiciously and ...

"The hell I do ... Stop this none sense stupid topic and give us some lesson's to learn".

"Your right, so it's already decided, from now on we will call Yuri as Yurio. Okay class let's start our new lesson for today".

"What? Your kidding me", (he pouted).

Lunch time,

"Yuri, let's have some lunch together", (I chirped the moment I saw him in the faculty room).

He glanced at me awkwardly and ...

"I'm ... not sure ... If ...".

"Don't worry your students knew that we were just friends, right? So come on, they won't think that your flirting at me", (I tag his arm's).

He awkwardly laughed and nodded.

I stare at him again. I can't believe God given me another chance to see him again. The first time I saw him ... I can't help myself to fell inlove with him.

Love at first sight is real ...

"You know what Yuri ... I miss you so much ...", (I suddenly confessed).

He surprisingly looked at me and blush so hard ...

"Victor ... I ... did ... miss you too", (he shyly said while lowering his head).

I grinned and hugged him tight ... But ...

"Victor you stupid, tell my classmates to stop calling me Yurio now, it's giving me a headache", (Yurio suddenly enter the room and angrily walk towards me).

I sigh,

"Yurio, your timing was really bad ... I'm having a romantic conversation with Yuri, can't you see? And please call me sensei, will you?", (I told him).

His eyes fell with Yuri,

"So his the other Yuri", (he smirked while looking at Yuri from head to toe).

"H-hi ... I'm Yuri Katsuki, I'm your new japanese history tea-".

Yurio suddenly cut what Yuri is saying and ...

"Shut up pig ... Your disgracing my name ... And your flirting with Victor huh? Wow ... Your such a bitch".

"What? another student called me bitch", (Yuri cried dramatically).

"Yurio, please say sorry to Yuri", (I tried to asked him).

"No, your both annoying ... Your pissing the hell out of me", (he shouted).

All the teachers in the faculty room look at him confusely. I immediately bowed my head and say sorry for disturbing them.

"Uhmm .. Okay ... I ...", (I'm trying to think how to make Yurio's calm down).

Yurio is really hard to handle ...

"What is this commotions all about?", (Otabek sama came in with JJ and Phichit).

"Ah good afternoon Otabek sama", (I greet him).

"Otabek sama, nice to see you again", (Yuri smiled and bow his head).

While Yurio was,

"What are you doing here jerk?, (he asked Otabek sama).

This kid have a lot of guts,

Otabek sama only smiled at us and to Yurio then ...

"Yurio, I'm here to pick you up. Lyn and Seung Gil were already in the cafeteria and waiting for us", (Otabek sama calmly said while convincing Yurio to come with them).

"Stop calling me Yurio, you know what, because of you ... they all calling me Yurio now. Tch, tell them to stop calling me like that ...".

"But I loved calling you Yurio".

"You jerk ...".

Yurio already clutching his fists. Okay this is not good.

"A-ano ... Y-Yurio is not a bad name. The famous rock star vocalist here in Japan was named Yurio ... My sister loved that band so much".

Yurio suddenly stop yelling and looked at Yuri with surprised,

"Rock. ... Star?", (he asked again thinking if he correctly heard the right words).

"Yes ... so I think Yurio was undoubtedly a cool name".

And because of what Yuri's said, Yurio calm down and pout ...

"U-uuhhmm ... Well, if that is the case ... Then ... I think I can handle you guys calling me Yurio but ... It's not because what this pig just said but because I don't want to share the same name as this bitch pig".

"He called me again pig ... and bitch", (Yuri dramatically said again).

Well Yurio was really undenial ... I pat Yuri's back to show my sympathy.

"Let's get out of here and leave Victor and that pig", (Yurio commanded and take his leave).

Otabek sama bowed his head and followed Yurio,

"Please excuse us Victor sensei, Yuri sensei, (Phichit politely said and bowed his head).

"See you in the corridor's Victor sensei, Yuri sensei, (JJ smiled and waved his hand).

They both take their leave and followed Otabek sama and Yurio.

Finally we both alone once again ... But not that alone cause other teachers were in the faculty, but they were far from where we were right now.

I stared at him again ...

"V-Victor?", (he awkwardly called me again).

"Hey Yuri".

"Y-Yes?".

"How did you manage to gain weight like that?", (I asked him with my curious face).

"Huh?".

End of Victor's POV

Authors notes: Hello to all my readers ... *wave hand happily*

Thank you so much for patiently waiting for my new update. There is not that much happen in this chapter so please pardon me *peace sign*

Next chapter will be OtaYuri ship again. Let's all find out how will Yurio manage to make a delicious pirozhki for Otabek sama ... *Wink*

I will try my best to update as fast as I can.

So don't miss the Chapter 5 of Fell Inlove in Altin Academy.

See yah ... Bye2 for now ...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 5: Pirozhki and the word L-O-V-E?

Yurio's POV

I didn't realized the afternoon class was over. My mind was in his chaotic state and I don't know where to start.

Deep sigh*

I didn't knew making pirozhki was really this depressing.

I look at my surrounding ... My classmates were packing their things and ready themselves to leave. I can hear their conversation clearly, a group of girls were deciding if they will go to the karaoke or to the mall. Other group said they will go to the nearest cafe in the school. Others said ... Well ... I don't care about all of them anyway.

My eyes fell in Lyn chan and Seung Gil, they were talking to each other. Well, they were the only person here in class whom I can talked casually. I decided to walked towards them and join their conversation.

"Yo, what's up?", (I greet them).

"Hey Yurio chan, did you already choose which club are you going to participate in?", (Lyn chan cheerful asked).

"Club? Lol I'm not interested in any clubs right now", (I answered her back).

"Uhmmm ... but Yurio kun, it was in the school regulations ... We must join in any club before the end of the month ... or else ... they will take the authority to choose for us and force us to join in their club's chose".

"What? Seriously, who the fuck did that regulation? Tch, damn ...".

They were just both shrugged their shoulders and laughed,

"Uhmmm ... guys ... can you ... somehow help me to go to Otabek's office?".

Lyn chan suddenly get's excited when she heard what I said and ...

"Do you need something to Otabek sama, Yurio chan?", (she asked curiously).

"Well ... Uhmmm ... You know ... Last time he help me to buy new clothes ... And ... I ... promise him to make him some ... homemade pirozhki ...", (I answered her back).

Shit!, this is felt odd.

"Oh my gosh how sweet!", (she exclaimed).

"Okay don't get me wrong ... It's a token of appreciation ... I know your imagination was too wild Lyn chan".

She just laughed,

"But ... we were sorry Yurio chan ... Seung Gil and I already have plans for today".

"We have?", (Seung Gil suddenly asked).

"Yes we have silly ... And besides ... I think Otabek sama will be more happy if only Yurio chan will go there and ask him personally".

"No ... Lyn chan you idiot ... I need you both to help me to go there", (I insisted).

"Oh my, I felt hungry suddenly ... Come on Seung Gil, let's go to the maid cafe I'm talking about last time to you, their vanilla chocolate cake there was heaven ... My treat ...", (she tugged Seung Gil in his arm and went outside the classroom, she winked at me, wave her hand and said bye-bye).

I bit my lips,

Lyn chan you crazy, idiot ...

"I'm gonna kill her".

I sat down in my chair while pouting my lips. I looked outside the window ...

Sigh*

Otabek ...

Pout again*

Shit!

Fine ... I will asked him personally ... ALONE!.

I was standing outside Otabek's office ... I'm too nervous to knock at the door.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Okay ... don't panic Yuri ... You can do this ... You just need to ask him if his interested to try your grandpa's new katsudon pirozhki ... Okay ... I can do this ...

I knocked at the door three times ...

No one's answering ...

"Is he not inside his office? But ... I didn't see him around yet ...".

I knocked again at the door but still ... No one's answering.

Sigh*

"Maybe his not here".

I try to open the door knob ... Surprisingly ... It's open ...

The door creaked as I enter inside. I look around but I can't see Otabek anywhere.

"Otabek? Otabek are you here?", (I called out but no one's answering).

Sigh*

"His not really here ... Damn ...".

I sat at the couch ...

Depressing sigh*

"Where are you ... Otabek", (I whispered but loud enough to hear).

The door of the bathroom suddenly open and reveals a naked ...

OTABEK?

My eyes open wide as I see ... I see him ... N-n-naked ...

I immediately stand up and turn back ...

I blush so hard ...

Oh my God!!!!

I felt butterflies in my stomach ...

Fuck ... I saw it ... I saw his ... I saw his ...

"Yurio?", (he suddenly called).

"I-I didn't see anything ...", (I lied).

He chuckled,

"Do you want to see it?", (he asked teasingly and didn't bothered himself to dress first).

I felt him walking towards me while still naked ...

"FUCK YOU, DON'T GET NEAR ME", (I shouted).

He stop ...

"What's bring you here? I'm kinda surprise to see you here in my office. If I knew you're coming, I did prepare a bath for two so we can bath together", (he teased more).

"You jerk ... I shouldn't really went here alone", (I gritted my teeth).

I really can't believe this kind of guy really existing ... Sometimes his nice but most of the time ... HIS FUCKING ANNOYING ...

I heard him laughing ... His really enjoying teasing me ...

And then he stop ... He clear his throat ...

"But seriously ... what's bring you here, Yurio?", (he asked with his serious tone).

"Can you wear something first before we talk? I can't even look at you because your naked".

"So you prefer to see my handsome face?".

"Stop teasing me idiot ... Just dress yourself first".

"Okay, okay ... I'm sorry ... Wait a second ... ".

He went to his wardrobe and finally dress himself.

A couple of minutes later.

"You can turn around now, Yurio", (he commanded).

I turn around ... And glared at him ...

"Fuck you, jerk", (I pissingly said).

"Hey, I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to do that ...".

I pout ...

"Idiot ...".

He only smile and pat my head.

"So, what's bring you here?", (he asked again).

" Uhmmm ... I-I'm ... just wondering ... Do you mind ... trying a katsudon pirozhki?", (I finally asked).

"That's new ... I never heard a katsudon pirozhki before ...".

"Yeah I know, well ... I told my grandpa about the katsudon that they were serving in the cafeteria. I told him I really love it so he decided to make a katsudon pirozhki recipe ... It's taste good ... I thought you would love to try it too".

"Well of course ... I would love too", (he happily said).

"Really? Good to hear that ... Then ... are you free tomorrow?".

"Yes ... why?".

"C-can you possibly stop by in our house so I can ... You know ... prepare you some pirozhki?".

He smile and said,

"I would love too".

Early in the morning,

At the kitchen,

The sun shines so bright, the morning breeze is really cool, the chirping birds were like music in the ears. And here I am doing my best to bake pirozhki.

"Yuck ... this is the worst pirozhki I've ever tasted ... I did follow the steps properly but why did it ended up like this?".

I flip the page of my grandpa's recipe notebook and read again the steps.

"First step, heat milk from yeast starter ingredients until it's warm, but not burning hot. Second step, add in yeast starter ingredients to milk and set aside about 10 minutes until foamy. Third step, add first five ingredients for bread dough together. Stir in 1 cup of flour at a time until it is all incorporated. Fourth step, turn out onto a floury surface, and knead until it is no longer sticky. Fifth step, set into a bowl, cover with a damp towel, and set in a warm place until it's tripled in size, about 1 hour. And blah blah blah ... I did fallowed this 17 steps but I ended up making a garbage pirozhki ...".

Sigh*

"Okay ... I will start all over again, I will make sure to do not make any mistakes again".

After ten times of trying to make pirozhki ...

A sudden explosion heard in the kitchen*

Black smoke spread in the area*

"Oh my God Yuratchka, what happen?".

Grandpa immediately run towards me and help me removed the burned pirozhki inside the oven.

"Grandpa ...", (I called him almost crying).

"You need to take a break ... You spend the whole day making pirozhki ... You even didn't eat your lunch that I made for you".

"But he will coming soon ... I promise him that I will bake pirozhki for him ...".

"Him? Who?".

"M-my friend ...".

"Friend?, that's new, I think his really special to you cause your doing your best here to make a delicious pirozhki for him", (he smiled).

"No ... I mean ... Uhmmm ... he was ... annoying ... pervert ... and ... always teasing me ... But ... his also nice ... He did help me before so I want to make pirozhki for him as a token of appreciation".

"He must be special ... Well, I'm glad your making friends now ...".

"I'm not ... his just too clingy".

Grandpa laugh ...

"Yuratchka, I will tell you a secret ...".

"What is it grandpa?", (I curiously asked).

"The secret of a delicious pirozhki is made of ... Love".

"Love?".

"Yes ... Try it ... It will make a huge different ...".

I smile at him eventhough I'm not sure about the definition love but ... I ended up trying my best anyway ...

"Thanks grandpa ... Your the best", (I told him and hugged him tight).

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

I pressed the doorbell three times.

Dingdong. Dingdong. Dingdong.

I finished all my work immediately for today's occasion. Phichit was really happy when I handed all the finish files to him.

The door open,

An old man appeared infront of me and look at me with surprised,

"B-Beka?", (he suddenly called).

My eyes widen ... Did I heard him correctly?

"You ... remembered me grandpa?", (I emotionally asked).

"Of course, how can I forget my grandson's only friend back in Russia. How are you? Your a big guy now, your so small before and now you grew up a tall and handsome young guy. Come here, give this old man a big hug".

I happily hug grandpa's back and said,

"Thank you grandpa ...".

He patted my back in response.

"Is Yurio's inside?", (I asked).

"Wait a second ... Are you the "Friend" that my Yuratchka's talking about?".

I smile and nod,

"Really? What did he tell you?".

"He didn't ... recognize me grandpa ... So ... I'm kinda ... surprise when you recognize me easily".

"Well ... I'm sorry to hear that but ... You can't blame him Beka ... He was really sad and depresssed when you left him. Everyday he cried to his room ... He refuse to eat his food. He locked himself inside his room and didn't speak to anyone besides me. He always asked me if where did you go? In his grade school year, he always isolate himself to everyone. He refused to play or talk to anyone. When he get's in middle school, he easily get bullied by his schoolmates but you know him, he will fight even though he knew he will lose. Mostly everyday, he gets beaten. I talked to him many times about it but he refused to listen to me ... I really don't know if ... I can still see the happy and contented smile of my grandson ... just like the time when you play together ... at the ice rink ... Cause right now, even if his smiling ... His eyes won't ...".

(Silence)

I felt a sudden pain in my chest ... It's hurt ... It's ... really hurt ...

"I ... don't want to leave him back then. Yurio ... he was really important to me ... But ... my grandfather ... he was not like you ... I ... hope ... he was ... but he is not understanding just like you".

Grandpa hug me again ... but tighter then before.

"Can you ... make him happy again?", (he asked).

I smile,

"My pleasure grandpa, I will never leave his side again ... never".

"Thank you, Beka".

Grandpa asked me to come inside and guide me to their living room area. He said Yurio was still in the kitchen and baking pirozhki.

A couple of minutes later,

Yurio was jumping with excitement while handling a big plate with mountain of pirozhki. I smile at him the moment I saw him, he happily smiled back ...

But ...

Plate noise crash*

The pirozhki that he made suddenly flew in the air and ended up falling into the carpeted floor with him. The plate was broken into pieces.

"Yurio, are you okay?, (I run towards him and make sure he didn't get's hurt from falling).

He was silent, still kneeling at the floor with trembling eyes while looking at the pirozhki.

"Y-Yurio", (I called out).

"I ... I'm sorry ... Otabek ... I ... I ...", (tears started falling from his eyes).

I look at the pirozhki on the floor, I grab one and bite it ...

Munch*

Munch*

Munch*

Swallowed*

His eyes widen while watching me eating the pirozhki that fell on the floor.

"Y-You ... It's already dirty ... Why did you still eat it, idiot", (he angrily said and try to snatched the pirozhki from my hand but I refused to give it to him).

"Because you made it for me", (I smiled and take a bite again).

"But ...".

"Wow, this pirozhki is the best ... It's really delicious ...".

"But Otabek ... It's ...".

"Your really good at making pirozhki, just like your grandfather", (I praised him more and pat his head).

He stop sobbing and look at me surprisingly. He then smile and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Your crazy, jerk", (he laughed).

His laugh was so refreshing ...

I felt the familiar feelings again ... A feelings that I can only feel towards him ...

"Your the best Yurio".

Grandpa invited me for a dinner with them. I look at Yurio, he just nod and smile.

Wow, I thought he will protest and kick me out of their house.

I smiled back at him and happily accepted grandpa's offer.

In the kitchen,

While Nikolai grandpa cooking our dinner. I walk towards him and ask him if I can help him with anything. He smile and nod then ask me to peel the carrots and potatoes. I happily did so and ...

"Thank you ... Beka", (he suddenly said while stirring the soup that his cooking).

"Huh? for what grandpa?", (I asked confusely).

"For making my Yuratchka happy again, I just saw him laughing a while ago, it's been almost ten years since I saw him laughing like that. You know what, eventhough his mind was not recognizing you as Beka ... his heart does ... That's why he still responding at you even his not noticing it. I'm really glad to see my grandson's laughing face again, it's really refreshing.

"I don't deserve your thank you, grandpa. Cause I know ... I'm also the reason why his lonely and sad. Grandpa, do you ... think ... he will recognize me someday? I mean, as Beka and not Otabek?

"Of course, he will never forget you, I assure that", (he said and smile).

"I hope so".

"I tell you what Beka, he did try his best to make those pirozhki".

"Huh?".

"He woke up early in the morning to start baking, he tried multiple times but ended up burning them or throw them away cause he said it's taste garbage. The kitchen was full of messed when I enter earlier and he was covering with flour. When he saw me he almost cry, he said he can't do it properly. So, I advice him that to make a good pirozhki, you must make them with love".

"And that was he did".

"Yhup, just like before ... He insisted to help me bake the pirozhki cause he said he wanted to tell you that he did bake them for you", (grandpa laughed).

As I thought, he didn't change a bit ... He still the Yurio that I met and love ten years ago.

After an hour,

Dinner was ready, grandpa ask me to call Yuri who lock himself into his room after the pirozhki scene this afternoon.

I think he get's embarrass for crying a while ago.

I smile at the thought,

"His really cute".

As I reach his room, I knock at the door.

"Yurio, dinner is ready", (I called out).

His not answering, his really kinda pain in the ass.

"Yurio, I'm coming in", (I said and open the door).

I saw him lying in his bed while covering himself with his blanket.

"Go away, I'm not eating dinner with you".

"What?, but you nodded a wh--".

"Blah blah blah ... I'm not hearing you Otabek".

Vein pop*

"Yurio, come on".

"No ...".

"Fine, I will just carry you bridal style and kiss you in front of your grandpa then ask his permission to marry you. Do you want that?".

"WHAT?".

He immediately stand up and glare at me angrily.

"Don't you dare".

I smirk,

"I will if you continue to act like a child".

"I'm not!".

"Yes you are".

"I'm not jerk!".

"Are you coming or not?".

He continue glaring at me,

"I will going to call your grandpa".

"Tch, fine ... I know your crazy enough to do it", (he give up and walked outside of his room).

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

I can't believe grandpa was getting along well with that jerk. They talking casually like they did met before. But how?, when?, where?.

My mind was full of thoughts while looking at them happily talking while eating our dinner.

"Yurio, your still separating spinach from your food? It's good for your body, you know".

"Mind your own business j--".

A sudden flashback*

That boy again ... I've been getting so many flashback from him when I'm with Otabek.

Tch, my head hurts.

Otabek grab the spinach on my plate and put it in his mouth.

"What the ... Otabek!".

"Stop spoiling him Otabek, he will never learn if you continue to --".

Grandpa suddenly stop what his saying and clear his throat.

"It's fine grandpa", (Otabek smiled).

Why did I felt that they new something that I don't.

After taking our dinner, I clean up the table and wash the dishes. When I finish my chores I went to the living room where I saw grandpa and Otabek still talking happily.

I frown,

This guy is planning something to my grandpa.

"Hey Otabek, are you not coming home yet? It's already pass 9 ...".

"No Yuratchka, I asked Be- I mean Otabek to spend the night here".

"WHAT?", (I blurted out).

I knew it, his planning on something ...

"A-no grandpa it's fine, I can go home".

"Yes his right grandpa ... He can go ho-- ... Wait ... why are you also calling my Nikolai grandpa as grandpa?".

"Huh?, u-uhmm ... Well ...".

"I asked him to call me grandpa Yuratchka ... I don't want him to call me Mr. Nikolai".

"No ... I don't want him to call you like that!", (I demanded).

A suddenly thunder storm*

Next is heavy raindrops*

"It's raining ... I think you don't have any choice but to stay here, Otabek", (grandpa happily stated).

Otabek and grandpa look at me.

"What?, he have his own car ... He can drive himself back home", (I said).

"But what if he get's in a car accident because of this heavy rain? Do you want that Yurio?", (my grandpa asked).

Grandpa is overreacting.

I pout,

"F-fine ... He can stay ... But not in my r--".

"Good for you Otabek, then you can stay with my Yuratchka's room. It's wide enough for both of you".

"WHAT?", (we both exclaimed in surprised).

"A-no,no,no ... grandpa I can sleep on the sofa".

"Yes, he can sleep there ... Why do I need to share my room with him?".

"Oh come on, don't be shy the both of you".

"Shy?, I'm not shy grandpa I just hated that jerk", (I pointed him out).

"Nope, I insists ... You can stay with Yuratchka room Otabek, now go upstair ... good night".

"NO!!!!!!".

I ended up allowing Otabek to sleep in my room because grandpa really insisted. I told him he can sleep on the floor and I will sleeping on my bed.

"Your sleeping with the tiger that I gave you?", (he asked while grinning).

I blush,

"So what?", (I coughed).

"Nothing, I'm just glad you love it".

He look around my room,

"Your ... room was full of cats and tigers print. From your bed sheet, your pillows, your blanket and even your wallpaper".

"What can I do, I love them. Anyway, I will not turn off the light. I don't trust you".

He laugh and nodded.

Silent*

"Are you sleeping, Yurio?, (Otabek asked).

"I can't sleep because your here, jerk", (I answered him back).

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too", (he apologize).

Silent again*

What's wrong with this jerk, apologizing suddenly.

"I-it's fine ... It's not really your fault anyway".

I heard him laugh,

"Hey don't laugh, dambass".

"I'm sorry ... I just ... can't help", (he laughed more).

"Okay Otabek, stop it or else ...".

"Or else what?".

"Or else I ... I ...".

"You what?".

"Nothing bastard".

"I thought you would said I will hug you or I will kiss you".

"The fuck I will do that".

"But I want to", (he said and pull my arms and I ended up falling in his muscular build body).

I crazily blush hard,

"You jerk, what are you doing", (I tried to stand up but he grip my arms tight and pinned me on his bed).

He lean down and call my name,

"Yurio".

I literally hearing my heart beat raise so fast. Shit, his too close. His ... too close ...

"Thank you ... for this day ... The pirozhki that you made for me ... I felt your love from them ... Yurio ... can you still make some from me?", (he asked).

I unconciously nodded while looking at him ... The blush in my cheeks is getting worse.

"I'm happy to hear that", (he said and released his grip).

He try to stand up but I immediately grip his shirt.

"Don't go", (I begged while lowering my head).

The feelings of unexplainable sadness and loneliness suddenly succumb onto me.

"Y-Yurio", (he was surprised).

"Don't go ... stay with me, Beka".

"Beka?".

End of Yurio's POV

Author's Note: Waah ... finally Chapter 5, done updating ... I've been typing for almost 12 hours to finish this chapter today. Playing online games for the pass few days and forgot to write this chapter is really not cool ... So as I punishment ... I did write this chapter today and also finish it today. Lol ...

Anyway ... Thanks for reading ... I'm still looking forward for all your reviews ...

Next chapter will be ... Uhmm ... Well I'm not sure yet Lol ... But it's still OtaYuri ship so ... See you again next chapter ...

God bless everyone ...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: Hi guys, I just wanted to tell you that I've add some other scene in Chapter 5 of this fanfic. last 3 days ago so if you haven't read it yet, please make sure to read it first before reading this chapter cause you might get's confused for the other parts.

Thanks and enjoy reading everyone!.

Chapter 6: Otabek sama love affair?

Otabek's POV

My eyes widen after hearing what he suddenly called me,

"Yurio, what did you said?", (I asked).

My heart beat almost skip,

"Y-Yurio?".

I stop,

I blink my eyes few times when I hear his soft snore.

What?, his already asleep?

*Pout*

"Not fair, you're so mean Yurio".

*Sigh*

I stare at him,

His eyes were tightly close, his innocent and beautiful face was really calm while sleeping.

I smile,

"Yurio, I can't believe I will given a chance to be with you tonight".

I brush the few hair covering her face.

I trail my fingers through his jawline ... down to his lips.

His lips ...

I unconsciously lean down and kiss his soft lips.

"I want you, Yurio", (I whispered to his ear's).

The next day,

Late in the morning,

I woke up and realize that Yurio was still sleeping in my arms ...

"Good morning, Yurio", (I greet him and kiss his forehead).

I smile and stare at him to admire his beauty.

He suddenly groan and slowly open his eyes.

"Yurio", (I called and smile to him).

"Otabek?, wait what are y-- ..", (he quickly stand up and blushed when he realized where he spent his night sleeping).

"What's wrong Yurio?".

"What happen last night?", (he quickly asked).

"You don't remember anything?", (I asked him back).

"Wait, did really something happen last night?".

"Y-yes?".

"What did you do to me?", (he panicklingly asked).

"Done?, wait I didn't done anything to you".

"You pervert! ,why I can't remember anything last night?", (he gritted his teeth).

"Hey easy, your still a virgin don't worry".

He blush more,

"FUCK YOU OTABEK, I HATE YOU!, (he shouted).

I only laugh and said I'll go ahead. He only gave me a cold shoulder, I smile and take my leave.

After walking downstairs I saw grandpa cooking breakfast at the kitchen. I cheerful greet him and he greet me back.

"I'll go ahead grandpa, thank you for letting me in last night".

"Wait, eat your breakfast first, I'll prepare you some pancakes and hot chocolate".

"No grandpa, I'm fine ... I really need to go. I still have an appointment with some important people".

"O-okay then, take care Beka".

"You too grandpa. By the way ... I think your right ... his heart still recognize me as Beka He just called me Beka last night ... Though ... he already can't remember it when he wokes up".

Grandpa laugh,

"He still denying it, don't he?", (he said).

I also just laugh at the thought,

"I will visit you again, grandpa", (I said and hugged him, he also hugged me back).

I once again said farewell to him and take my leave.

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

That jerk, I really hate him ...

I bit my lips,

"Why do I felt there's something happen last night?".

*Silent*

I stare at the empty ceiling,

"Otabek ... Otabek ... Otabek ... I need to talk to him".

I stand up and hurriedly went downstairs, I saw grandpa in the kitchen drinking coffee while reading a newpaper.

"Where's Otabek?", (I asked).

"He already left", (grandpa answered).

"What?, why?".

"Why?, did he not told you?".

"I ... uhmmm ... nevemind grandpa", (I pouted).

"He was in a hurry, he said he have an appointment to some important people".

"He still working even in weekend, huh?".

Grandpa just smile, then ask,

"Why did you suddenly asked where he is? Did you ... remember something?".

"Remember?".

I shook my head,

"Okay then, do you want some pancakes?", (grandpa changed the topic).

I only smile and nod,

Grandpa new something ... I knew it ... I knew it ...

I hate walking alone at the hallway. Why?, well all the girls were looking at me fiercely because they knew that Otabek was always with me, that's why they all hated me so much.

But today,

Is different ...

All the students I pass by were looking furiously at the school newspaper.

"Did something happen?", (I asked myself).

When I reached our classroom, the scene from the hallway was still the same in our class. They were all looking at the school newspaper and all girls were crying while looking at it.

"Okay, now I'm convince there is something really happen".

"Yurio chan!", (Lyn chan suddenly called while holding the school newspaper too).

"Her also?".

"Yurio chan, come with me", (she demanded and quickly grab my arms).

"Where are we going?", (I confusely asked).

"Let's go to the rooftop".

"What?".

At the rooftop,

"Sorry for bringing you here, I'm just afraid someone might hear us".

"About what?".

Lyn chan handed me the newspaper that she's holding,

"Yurio, you were that ... school girl, right?", (she pointed at the picture in the headline of the newspaper).

My eyes widen,

Someone capture a photo of me and Otabek while walking at the hallway and ... HOLDING HANDS????

*Sweatdrop*

"Cause that was the cosplay uniform that I lend to you", (she continued).

"Yes, your the only crazy person who lend me that uniform. Tch, How did this happened?".

"Teehee ... I'm sorry Yurio chan".

"Don't teehee me idiot ... This is really not a good situation at all".

"Yes I know, I know, I'm sorry okay? Let's just ... well ... think about something to fix this mess ... Cause Otabek sama fangirls were getting furious like hell. If they knew you were that ... school ... Ehem ... girl ... Then ...".

"I know ... they will all kill me ... Shit! I need to talk to Otabek".

End of Yurio's POV

Mila's POV

My hands were shaking after reading the headline of our school newspaper.

Otabek you idiot, who the fuck is this blond again?.

I stand up,

I need to talk to him, RIGHT NOW!

"Mila, were are you going? The class is almost started", (our classroom representative suddenly asked).

"I just need to talk to Otabek, excuse me", (I answered him back).

"But Mila!".

I hurriedly walk outside of our classroom and didn't give a shit to our classroom representative. I need to go to Otabek's office.

I gritted my teeth,

"Otabek, am I not enough for you?", (I cried).

"Hey Mila, where are you going?', (the student council president called out).

''K-Kaichou!, nice timing ... Was Otabek was in his office?", (I quickly asked).

"What do you want from him?", (he asked back, and his eyes landed on the newspaper that I'm holding).

"I just wanted to talk to him".

"Sorry Mila, he don't want to talk to anyone from the moment".

"What?, but I am going to be his fiance soon. I have the rights to talk to him about this issue", (I reasoned out).

"But your not yet engage so I'm sorry Mila".

This jerk,

"Kaichou, please help me!", (I pleaded).

But he still refuse to help me.

This fucking jerk.

''Yurio, good timing ... Please come with me", (Kaichou called from the moment he saw the first year blond that I knew Otabek was interested too and his Otaku freak friend).

He hurriedly walk towards them,

"He leave me alone here and instead went to that blond? Damn you JJ for ignoring me".

His really pissing me off,

"Hey, blond bitch ... what are you doing here?", (I asked irritatedly while walking towards them).

I saw him rolled his eyes and click his tongue the moment he saw me,

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt our Yurio again", (the Otaku freak girl suddenly said while holding the blond tight).

"I'm not talking to you, Otaku freak. Your not the one I'm talking too so go away", (I pointed her out).

"It's okay Lyn chan, I can handle this", (he said and removed the Otaku freak arms around him).

"I know you already knew about the headline news from our school newspaper, right?, (I asked).

They both fidgeted,

"Yes, what about it?, (he asked back).

"Do you know something about this?", (I curiously asked).

"No ... I don't know anything".

I laugh,

"So, Otabek cheated on you".

"What?", (he blurted out).

"Nothing, anyway ... I knew Otabek will going to talk to you about this, just send to him my message, tell him if I will going to see that blond girl whose with him in this photo, I will kill that girl immediately and take her head off with me as a souvinier. Get it?, and by the way ... I'm still fucking mad at you and the war between us is not yet over ... So prepare yourself".

'I'm not afraid on you", (he answered).

"Let's see then".

"Okay, okay ... that's enough ... Sorry Mila I just really need to talk to Yurio, see you around", (JJ Kaichou said and grabbed the blond arm's).

I only glared at them as they take their leave.

"I will make sure to meet that girl as soon as possible,

Otabek".

End of Mila's POV"

Otabek's POV

"I'm really sorry Otabek sama, I already talked to the journalist club to do not publish that photo but they still did ... I'm sorry for not reporting it to you immediately ... I thought they will obeyed me cause it's been a week since they told me about that photo", (Phichit explained and almost want to cry).

I just gave him a small smile and nod,

"It's okay Phichit, I understand ... It's my fault anyway ...".

"B-but ... What if your grandpa see this?", (he hold the newspaper tight while shaking).

I kept silent and look out at the window,

"I can handle it Phichit ... Can you please tell JJ to bring Yurio here?", (I asked).

"Yes I will, Otabek sama".

The door suddenly open wide,

"K-Kaichou?", (Phichit surprisely called).

"I already bring him here, Otabek sama", (JJ proudly said).

I nod at him and look at Yurio, he was looking at me worriedly.

"Please leave us alone for a while", (I commanded the two).

Phichit and JJ bowed their head and leave.

I walk towards Yurio,

"Yurio, are you okay?, (I asked).

He gave me a deep sigh,

"I'm fine ... but your fangirls ... specially Mila, if they knew that I am that girl in the photo ... They will gonna kill me for sure", (he lowering his head).

I smile at him and pat his head,

"Don't worry, I told you right? I will protect you ...".

He blush ... But nod anyway,

"But ... Yurio, the reason why I called you here is not about the fangirls ...".

"Huh?, then what is it?".

"My M-".

*Phone ringing*

I grab my phone in my pocket,

"Shit!, she's calling now".

"Who?, why don't you answer it first?".

I click the reject button,

"Hey, why did you do that?".

"I think she already knew, that's why she's calling me".

"She?, who?, about what?". (he continued asking).

"M-my Mother".

"Your Mother?".

"Y-Yurio ... If you ... U-uhmm ... ".

"What is it?".

*The glass window suddenly broke into pieces and two guys wearing black suit appear*

"W-who are they?", (Yurio startled).

"Otabek sama ...", (they both called and bowed their head).

"Claude, Michael ... what are you doing here?", (I asked to both of them).

"I have a video message from Madam Red, please watch it, Otabek sama", (Claude, one of my Mother's body guard said).

"I know this will happen", (I touched my head).

"Madam Red?", (I heard Yurio curiously said).

Claude handed me the phone that my Mother given to him,

*Video start playing*

I saw my Mom sitting in her bed while wearing a red daring dress and drinking champaign,

"Hello there my loving son, how are you? I'm really excited to see you again, now that I get back here in Japan. You know what, I heard a lot of things about you back in states and ... I'm looking forward to see your ... girlfriend. Please come home after your work and also bring your girlfriend with you. I love you and see you soon", (she winked and gave me a flying kiss).

*End of video*

I sigh after watching the video,

I looked at my Mom's two bodyguards who dramatically enter my office using my window and broke it into pieces.

Didn't they knew how to used the door?

I click my tongue,

"When did Mom arrived?", (I asked to them).

"Madam Red arrived few hours ago", (They both answered).

I nodded to them,

"Madam Red prepare a dinner for you and for your girlfriend Otabek sama. Please go home as early as you can", (Michael announced).

I just nod,

"Well then, see you at the mansion Otabek sama, please excuse us", (they both bowed their head and leave but this time, thanks God they used my office door).

I stressfully sigh,

"O-Otabek?", (Yurio called out).

"Yurio!", (I called back and walked towards him and gripped his both shoulder).

"W-what do you want?".

"Please help me", (I begged him).

"Huh?"

"My Mother, want to meet you".

"WHAT???", (he surprisely shouted).

"Well, she wanted t-".

"She said she wanted to meet your girlfriend, right? Why am I the one who need to meet her? I'm not your girlfriend, idiot".

"I know but ..."

"But what?".

"She's pertaining to the blond girl that I'm with in the photo of our school newspaper. I assumed she already read the news".

"WHAT?".

"I have no choice, I'm sorry ... My Mother ... she's always nagging me to have a girlfriend since I'm 15 years old. She was really excited about it ... I'm not sure why ... That's why ... I think ... when she heard about this news ... she immediately went home from States to Japan to meet my girlfriend".

"Your Mother was weird".

I just awardly laugh at his comment,

"So, could you help me?", (I asked him again).

"I'm sorry, I don't want to crossdress again", (he answered).

"What?, b-but ...".

"You can asked Lyn chan to pretend as your girlfriend, she is beautiful and smart, though she's totally an otaku freak but I knew she is more suitable then me. Besides I'm a GUY, you know? I can't be your girlfriend for goodness sake".

"Well, yeah I can asked Lyn ... But the problem is ... my Mother already knew she was not the girl in the photo the moment she see her".

"What?, how?".

"Her eyes were sharp, she will figured it out immediately if I will not bring the same girl in the photo".

"But I'm a guy ... If her eyes were that sharp then she probably figured it out immediately that I'm a guy".

"Not really, your disguise from the other day was brilliant enough to make her believe that your a girl".

"Are you kidding me?".

"I'm not, well its already settled ... You will come with me after your class".

"Hey I did not y-".

"Its fine Yurio, right?, (I looked at him closely in the eyes).

"D-don't get to close bastard", (he blushed).

"Are you going to help me or ...", (I placed my thumb on his pink lips and gently rubbed it).

"Don't touch me, jerk!", (he slapped my hand off).

I smirk and pinned him at the wall,

"Hey, what the ...".

"Are you not going to help me or do you prefer something else ...", (I kissed the tip of his nose).

"O-Otabek, n-no ...".

"Your lips were pink ... just like before", (I whispered at him).

"S-stop it jerk".

"I want to taste them again ...".

"No!", (he shouted).

He struggled to free from my grip but he failed.

"I will kiss you passionately until you can't breath if you will not agree to help me".

"Your crazy!".

"I know, I'm really crazy ... But you know what? All I want was to kiss your soft pink lips now".

"BASTARD!", (he gritted his teeth).

"Are you going to help me or ...".

"F-fine ... I will do it ... j-just get off me jerk".

I smile and nod,

"Good, let me call Lyn chan so she can help you change later".

"Wait, what?".

"She is expert with this anyway", (I shrugged).

End of Otabek's POV

Authors Note: Hi guys, thank you so much for reading Fell Inlove in Altin Academy.

I've done some minor changes in Chapter 1 to 4 in the pass few days and add more scene in Chapter 5 last 3 days ago so I didn't get a chance to post this Chapter earlier.

Anyway,

Review, review, review!

Thanks!

Good night everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 7: The Blond meets Madam Red

Yuri's POV

At a woman fashion clothes boutique,

*Deep sigh*

I can't believe I'm doing this ...

"Yurio chan, Yurio chan try this one ... Oh my God there's a lot of cute clothes here", (she squealed and handed me a frilly pink dress).

"Are you serious?".

"What?, it will looks good on you I promise".

"I'm not going to wear this ...".

"Huh? you don't want lolita style dress?", (she confusedly asked).

"What the ... I didn't even know what's lolita dress your talking about ... just give me a more decent clothes to wear can you?".

She pouted,

"Take it easy Yurio, she's just getting excited", (Otabek laughed).

I glared at him,

"It's your fault idiot".

He smirk and walks closer to me,

"Can I ask Lyn to choose more sexy and revealing dress for you then?", (he whispered to my ears teasingly).

*Gossedbump*

"D-Don't you dare", (I warned and uncontrollably blushed to what he suggested).

He laugh more and said his just kidding.

Aaarrrgghhh ...

I really hate this jerk.

"Lyn ... can I ask you a favor once more?", (Otabek called).

Lyn chan immediately turn to him and stop what she's doing. She smile at Otabek and asked,

"What is it, Otabek sama?".

"Can you ... somewhat choose a clothes for Yurio that was just casual and plain?".

"Sure, I will Otabek sama", (she beamed).

"Your also into this things, huh?", (I told him).

"Why not?, I can see you crossdressing again so I'm actually excited to see your female version", (he winked).

I felt my cheeks heated AGAIN,

"C-can you please stop it? I'm really gonna kick your ass if you continue teasing me like that".

"I'm serious".

"The hell you do, jerk".

"Hey yah I've found one here, try it now Yurio!", (she chirped and handed me again a white off shoulder top and red mini skirt).

Mini skirt? Seriously?

"Can I wear jeans?", (I asked).

Hopefully she say Yes.

I don't want to wear this mini skirt ... This is too short ...

Lyn chan only smile,

"Of course not, come on try those clothes now", (she answered and tagged me to the nearest fitting room).

I sigh,

I gave her my bag and went inside the fitting room,

Its not that I'm really into crossdressing but ...

I just don't have any choice, seriously.

*15 minutes later*

"Oh my Yurio chan you were really majorly and 100% KAWAII!!!!, (she freaked out and cling onto me).

I blush and try my best to push her off,

"G-get off me Lyn chan!".

"No! I want to hug you more! Oh my God Yurio chan the clothes were really fit on you!".

"Y-your sofocating me idiot".

"Oh?, I'm sorry", (she removed her arms from my neck and smiled).

"You should say sorry, tch".

"Teehee, by the way you left your bag open when you gave it to me and I found this necklace inside".

She showed me the gold necklace with heart shape lock pendant and design with small diamond crystals that I kept always inside my bag.

"T-that was ...".

"I really can't imagine to see this necklace in person".

"Huh?, what do you mean?", (I curiously asked).

"I think this is the pair of the famous infinite couple necklace from Kazakhstan, right?".

"I ... don't know what your talking about?".

"Oh come on, this necklace worth 20 million dollars, you know".

"WHAT?, are you insane? How can I have that expensive necklace?".

Lyn chan look at me with her confused face, then look again in the necklace that she's holding,

"Seriously you don't know that story?".

"What story?".

"Okay , listen, my Mom told me about this pair of necklaces story before. A thousand of years ago, a hero was bewitch by a fairy's beauty, he was fell inlove immediately to her.The fairy has a long blond hair, snow white skin and blue green eyes, he can't take his eyes off on her. So, the hero decided to be friend to the fairy to get to know her better, well he was kinda afraid of what will the fairy react if he suddenly confess his feelings to her so be her friend is not a bad choice. They spend their days together, talking, eating, laughing ... playing around. They felt happy and contented with each others side. Then one day, the hero decided to confess to the fairy, he called her out to their favorite place and confess his feelings to her. The fairy can't believed what he heard and start crying because of happiness, she also confess that she love the hero back. And they live happily ever after ... or so they thought ... their happiness wouldn't last long when the hero suddenly send to their kingdom battle. Before he go ... he gave a gold necklace with heart shape lock pendant and small diamond crystals to the fairy, it was paired with the necklace his wearing which is a golden necklace with infinite key pendant. The hero said that, only the fairy can unlock his heart just like the necklaces, it was the sign of their infinite love for each other. The fairy don't want to take her hands off to the hero but the hero said she need to trust him ... He will come back to her safe and when he did ... he will ask for her hand and marry her ... The fairy can't help but only nod and decided to trust what the hero said. She need to trust him ... she have to. But, many days past ... weeks ... months ... and year but the hero didn't came back ... The fairy was loosing her hopes but still ... she trust the hero's words. She kept on waiting ... waiting ... waiting ... until she's out of breath holding the necklace and the promises that the hero gave to her".

I stop for moment,

Why do I felt that I heard this story before?,

"Yurio chan?, are you listening?".

"A-huh? Uhmm ... yeah I am".

"And this necklace was originally own by a famous collector from Kazakhstan, where they believe that this story happens before. They auction the pair of necklaces in US when the owner died. So I was really surprised when I saw the one pair from your bag? And now I'm just wondering, who gave it to you?".

I bit my lips,

I can't remember who gave it to me,

"I ... don't know", (I answered her).

"What???".

"I just only knew that ... the necklace was important to me", (I bowed my head).

She smile,

"Here ... used it ... I won't asked you about this necklace anymore ...".

I lift my head and nod,

"Let me help you to wear it", (she said).

She went to my back and slowly put the necklace around my neck,

"T-thank you ... Lyn chan", (I blushed while caressing the necklace pendant).

"It looks good on you, don't waste the beauty of that necklace just by putting it in your bag ... Used it Yurio chan ...".

I just gave her a small smile,

"Let's go to Otabek sama, can we?".

"A-y-yes".

We found Otabek sitting on a couch while reading a magazine, Lyn chan immediately called him and tag me with her,

"Otabek sama, sorry for waiting", (she said).

Otabek eyes widen when he saw me. But his gaze suddenly stop from the necklace that I'm wearing,

"Ne Otabek sama, what do you think of Yurio chan? Isn't she pretty?".

He shook his head,

Then look at me once more,

I saw his face turn red,

"Is he blushing?", (I asked myself).

"H-his beautiful", (he finally answered).

My heart almost skip when I heard what he said.

Now I'm more blushing then him.

Shit! I really hate it when my body reacts immediately when his giving me compliments.

"I told you your pretty!", (Lyn chan said louder).

I only pout,

This girl don't know that word "Embarrassment".

"By the way try this shoes. It's more comfortable to walk using this shoes cause it's flat then high heels", (she explained).

I nod, at least she's considering the fact that I can't walk with heels.

She turn around and handed the shoes to Otabek,

"Hey why did you give them to him?", (I asked irritatedly).

"So he can help you to put on them, right Otabek sama?", (she smiled innocently).

Otabek gave him a thumbs up,

I glare at the both of them,

I knew they planning on something.

Then suddenly,

After Lyn chan handed the pair of shoes to him,

Otabek kneel down in front of me,

"H-hey, are you crazy? What are you doing?", (I asked surprisingly).

"Helping you to put on your shoes", (he answered and smiled like it's a natural thing to do).

"I can put them by myself, thank you".

"Nope I insist, I won't give them back to you if your not letting me to help you to put on them ... Cinderella".

"You jerk!".

"So, can I my princess?".

I grip my fists tight,

All the people in the store where looking at us. They were curiously watching us like we were filming a drama series.

I look at Lyn chan,

What?

She's taking pictures from her cellphone.

Seriously? At the time like this she still have time to take some pictures.

I gritted my teeth,

I can't take it,

They're all annoying.

*Sigh*

I closed my eyes and massage my temple,

"Fine, I will let you do it", (I given up).

I knew I don't have the chance to resist anyway,

Otabek smile and slowly put the shoes on my feet.

The people who were watching us were all clapping their hands, they were really happy when I let Otabek to help me put on my shoes.

"Seiously?, are they really thought that we were filming a drama?", (I asked).

Otabek happily stand up and smile at me,

"I think they did", (he answered back).

This is insane,

"Oh my God!, Otabek sama look I've got some awesome photos here!, (she beamed and showed the photos from her cellphone that she captured a while ago to Otabek).

Otabek curiously look at them while sliding the photos,

He nodded,

"Bluetooth them to me", (he exclaimed).

"WHAT?, are you serious?", (I suddenly bursted out the moment I heard what he said).

"Aye aye Otabek sama", (Lyn chan then answered).

"You're both idiot", (I told to them).

They only just smile at me,

After Lyn chan bluetooth the photos to Otabek, she asked me to come with her so she can put on the long blond wig that I used back then. I only nodded and followed her.

After a couple of minutes of waiting she finally finish to put on my wig, she comb it multiple times until she's satisfied with it,

"Finish!, I think no one will recognize you now, Yurio chan", (she declared).

I smile at her,

"T-thank you".

We both went back to Otabek,

He was surprise when he saw me and nodded few times,

"Perfect!", (he said).

He thank Lyn chan and pay for the clothes and shoes that I wore to the counter.

"Really, thank you so much Lyn for all your help".

"No problem Otabek sama, I'm glad to help you".

Otabek smile to her,

"Come on, let me give you a ride".

"Thank you for your offer Otabek sama but I think I will pass this time".

"But ... where are you going now?", (Otabek asked her).

"Seung Gil was waiting for me at the cafe we used to hang out after class".

"Oh really?, uhmm ... are you sure you don't want me to take you there?".

"Oh no it's fine Otabek sama, I can go there on my own ...".

"Are you sure?".

"Yes of course", (she smiled).

Otabek stop for a moment but nod anyway,

"Okay then ... see you again tomorrow".

"Yes, see you tomorrow Otabek sama please take care. Yurio chan, fighting!", (she cheered me up).

I only nod at her,

She wave her hand once more and walk to the cafe where she said Seung Gil was waiting for her.

*Sigh*

I don't know if I'm ready.

End of Yurio's POV

Mila's POV

"Finally ... I found that fucking bitch! My decision was right to follow Otabek, the Russian bitch blond and his Otaku freak friend. But wait, If that bitch girl was with Otabek, where did the Russian bitch blond went?".

I blink my eyes few times,

"Did I lose my sight to him?".

I click my tongue,

"This is not good!".

I saw the both of them went inside Otabek's car,

"That bitch, I'm really going to kill her!".

I follow Otabek's car.

*A couple of minutes of driving*

His car stop infront of their mansion,

"Wait, what are they doing here? Don't tell me ... ".

End of Mila's POV

Otabek's POV

Yurio was amused once we enter our house,

"I didn't expect your house was ... this big".

"It's not that big", (I shrugged).

"You're kidding me, its a royal mansion".

I laugh at his expression,

"You're really cute".

"Don't talk to me like that Idiot", (he pouted).

"Otabek sama, My lady ... Welcome home", (Michael and Claude bowed their head).

"M-my lady?", (Yurio awkwardly said).

I hold his hand tight,

"Let's do this ... Yurio", (I whispered to him).

He nervously nod, his hands were shaking.

"Please follow us", (Claude said).

We follow my Mother's bodyguards until we reached her room,

I thanks the both of them and slowly turn the door knob,

The door open and reveals my Mother whose wearing her usual red daring dress while looking outside the window and drinking her favorite champaign.

"Mother, were home!, (I captured her attention).

She look at us and smile,

"Otabek!", (she called).

She walk towards us,

"How are you ... son?".

"I'm good, Mother", (I smiled).

Her face turn to Yurio, she look at him from head to toe but her gaze stop in Yurio's necklace.

Did she recognize it?

She clear her throat then smile,

"How about you, young lady?", (she asked Yurio).

I saw Yurio flinched,

His too nervous,

"I-I'm fine Madam", (he finally answered back).

My Mother smile and suddenly hug him,

"Oh my!, your so pretty sweetheart, don't be so nervous ... I'm not biting", (my Mother laughed).

Yurio was startled from my Mother's action but he manage to awkwardly smile and nod,

"By the way ... may I know your name?".

Yurio's eyes widen then nervously look at me,

I bit my lips,

Shit!, I forgot to think about his name.

"A-uhmm ... I'm ... Y-Yuri Pli- ...".

"Yuri?".

"Her name is Yuri Nikiforov, Mother", (I interrupted).

"Nikiforov?", (Yurio exclaimed).

"Nikiforov?, a Russian?", (she asked).

We both look at each other and awkwardly nodded,

"So that's why you don't look like a Japanese", (she hummed).

"Y-yes Madam ...".

"Cute ... I'm glad to meet you Yuri. Let's have a good talk later after dinner, I want to know my son's girldfriend more", (she excitedly said).

"O-okay Madam", (Yurio still awkwardly said).

"Call me Mother".

"What?", (we both exclaimed).

"What?, she's your girlfriend anyway so I want her to call me Mother".

"B-but Mother ...", (I looked at Yurio).

His biting his lips hard,

I will apologize to him later after this,

"M-mother", (he forced to called out).

"Yes Yuri?", (my Mother smiled to him warmly).

I saw Yurio's expression change, his eyes widen but eventually becomes more softer and calm afterwards,

"Mother ...", (he called again).

My Mother hug him again and pat his head,

I was kinda surprise for what I saw,

But ...

I can't also help but smile. I never imagine to see this scene earlier. The two most important person in my life were right here in front of me, hugging each other while smiling.

"Yuri, can you leave us for a while? I just wanted to talk to Beka", (my Mother suddenly announced).

"Beka?", (he repeated my name).

He froze,

No shit!, I didn't expect my Mother to call me Beka,

I need to do something,

"Yuri, I will follow you there later, okay?", (I pat his both shoulders).

He only looked at me curiously then nod,

So I asked Michael and Claude to bring him first to the dining hall.

After they left,

"You finally met the Russian boy again, Beka. ...", (my Mother suddenly spoke).

I look at her with surprise,

"Y-you knew?".

"Who do you think am I, darling. You know, the moment I saw him, I already knew he was your childhood friend back in Russia and that necklace ... that was from your grandmother, right? She gave it to you as a gift before she left last 10 years ago ... So you gave the other pair to him? ... Is he the right person you mentioned before?", (she asked).

I smiled,

"Yes he was ... Mother", (I answered confidently).

She stared at me,

"I'm happy for you ...", (she smiled).

"But ... I'm sorry Mother, for not telling you eali-".

"Ssshhh ... You don't have to say sorry, Beka. Honestly I'm really happy to see you smiling again. It's because of him, right?".

I nodded,

"I can't afford to ruin that smile on your face my son. Besides, you knew how much I love Yuri, right? I always like him before, when you were playing together and I still like him now. You see, I'm not against the both of you ... I'm happy ... when I see you happy ... son".

I hug my Mother's tight,

"Thank you, Mother", (I almost cried).

She caress my hair then kiss my forehead,

"Your always welcome, I will do my best to help you, Beka".

"But ... Mother ... Yurio was ... he didn't remember me ...".

"What?, why? What happen?".

"Long story ... but ... can you do me a favour Mother?".

"Of course, anything for my only son".

"Please don't tell Yurio about our past friendship ... And ... don't call me Beka infront of him ... His heart was reacting whenever he heard that nickname. As you can see, his heart recognize me as Beka, his childhood friend, but his mind keeps denying it ... So, I don't want to rush everything to him... I want him to remember me all by himself and not because other people told him so".

"I understand son, you can trust me for that ... Though, can you fight for him this time?".

"I already decided to fight for him till the end, Mother. Even if ... it's mean ... to disobey my Grandfather's will".

She smile,

"You grew up a strong and handsome man my Beka", (she hugged me again).

*Knock at the door*

"Let me open the door, Mother", (I said).

She nod,

I slowly open the door and ...

"Good evening, Otabek!", (Mila beamed and cling onto me).

"What are you doing here?", (I surprisingly asked).

"I'm just here to hang out ... I heard Madam Red was back ... Is she inside?".

"U-uhmm ... Mila ... you can't be here".

"Why?, are you hiding something for me?".

"No, I don't have".

"Then why don't you want me here?".

"It's not that I don't want to I-".

"The blond was here isn't she?".

"What?".

End of Otabek's POV

Author's Note: And done ... Oh? Hi guys welcome back to my fanfiction ... How do you find it so far? Lol sorry for not posting it earlier, honestly it's already finish yesterday but I forgot to post it. Teehee ...

Well,

Review. Review. Review.

Thanks!!!!

Let's all wait for the next chapter together ... Lol ... I hope I can come up with more interesting scene cause right now I seriously don't have. Ahahaha ...

See yah again next chapter,

Bye-bye!

Godbless everyone ... Fighting!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The fiancé meets his Blond cousin?

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Mila's POV

I knew it, his action answered all my questions.

I clutch my both fists tight,

I really need to get rid of that blond bitch today.

"Where is she?", (I asked annoyingly).

He only gave me a cold stare,

I gritted my teeth,

"Then I will search for her".

"No need to do that darling", (a sudden voice said).

I saw Madam Red walking outside her room,

"How are you, Mila?", (she smiled and open her arms to give me a hug).

"M-Madam Red? G-good day to you Madam", (I startled and let her hugged me).

"Good day to you too Mila", (she smiled).

"Well, n-nice to see you again Madam".

"I'm glad to see you too. By the way, whose your looking at darling?", (she curiously asked again).

I bit lips,

Can I tell Madam Red about her?

"Are you looking to the blond girl?", (she then asked).

My eyes widened,

She knew her?

"Do you ... know her Madam?".

She smirk,

"Of course I knew her, Mila".

Wait, seriously? Is she serious about what she said?

"A-uhhmm ... Mada-".

"She was my nephew ...", (she laughed).

"WHAT?", (I surprisingly exclaimed).

I look at Otabek, his kinda surprised too,

Why he seems more surprise then me?

"C-come again Madam? I think I heard it wrong".

She laugh again,

"She's my sister's adopted child darling, her and Otabek was close to each other, so I think she decided to went here without my sister's consent to see Otabek again. That's why I came back home to pick her up. You know what, she really likes Otabek, she love to hang out with him and be with him all the time, such a cute brotherly and sisterly love isn't it?".

"Brotherly and sisterly love?".

She nod,

So that's explain everything.

"Are you still doubting my son, Mila?".

"A-no ... I didn't doubt him from the first place Madam", (I lied).

"Good to hear that *she smiled, so do you want to meet Yuri?".

"Yuri?", (I surprisedly asked).

Wait, whose Yuri? The blond bitch?

"My nephew, her name was Yuri, it's really suit her beautiful face, right? Don't you want to meet her?", (she asked again).

"He-her name is ... Y-Yuri?".

"Yes, why?".

"N-nothing ... Madam".

The fuck, from all names ...

"Beka, can you please escort Mila to the dining hall so she can meet your cousin? I will follow you after".

Otabek was hesitated, but nod anyway in response to his Mother. Madam Red smile to both of us as we take our leave.

At the hallway,

Otabek was silent, he didn't even speak to me after we leave Madam Red's room,

I sigh,

I don't even know what to do now, I'm not prepared from this kind of situation.

I prepare myself to meets Otabek rumoured girlfriend and not his cousin.

I pout, I need to apologize to him,

"O-Otabek ... Uhm ... I'm sorry about what I said a while ago ... I'm just ... I let my feelings succumbed me".

He stop walking and look at me,

Then smile and said,

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at all ... Honestly, I'm the one who need to apologize to you for not telling you about her ... I'm just afraid you misunderstood about us, but I think hiding her makes it more complicated from us and the worse is ... it makes a commotion even in Altin Academy".

"Don't worry Otabek, I can explain everything to the journalist club so this misunderstanding will be cleared and ... I promise I will be kind to your cousin ...".

He smile and pat my head,

"Thank you Mila, I hope you and Yuri will getting along well".

The blush in my cheeks won't disappear as my heart beat raising fast as he continue patting my head.

End of Mila's POV

Yuri's POV

What is that bastard doing? His not coming here yet?

Fuck, I don't want to be alone with this two scary looking bodyguards of his Mother.

I click my tougue,

Where are you Otabek.

The door suddenly open,

Otabek enter the room with a person behind him ... As they walking towards us, the familiar looking girl was getting closer and closer to me as they stop in front of me,

(Sweatdrop)

The shock that I felt the moment I saw Mila infront of me was enough to shake my whole body,

What is she doing here?

"Yuri ...", (she suddenly called).

My eyes widened as I gulp when she suddenly walk towards me and hug me tight,

Wait ... What?

"I'm glad to meet you in person", (she excitedly exclaimed).

"What?", (the only word slipped in my mouth).

I look at Otabek, I want to asked him what the hell is happening here but Mila was happily talking to me like we've been friends for so long.

"By the way my name is Mila, I'm Otabek's fiancé", (she introduced herself).

She smiled and take my hand for a hand shake.

"Your such a pretty and innocent girl Yuri, that's why I thought Otabek was cheating on me when I saw the both of you earlier, (she laughed).

I awkwardly laugh along with her,

"So, how's your staying here in Japan so far?", (she asked again).

"A-huh? A-uhmm I- well, i-it's fine I guess?".

"Japan is beautiful isn't it? You know, there are a lot of fashion boutiques here, I can take you there if you want".

"O-oh!, thank you ...", (I forced a smile).

Her gaze fell on the necklace around my neck,

"Wow, you have such a beautiful necklace around your neck ... But ... why do I felt that I saw that necklace before?".

"A-huh?".

What is she talking about?

"Enough of that Mila. Sorry but can I talk to my cousin for a minute?, (Otabek suddenly interrupted).

Cousin? Did he said cousin?

Mila just smile and nod,

Otabek drag me to the corner of the dining hall, far enough from Mila so she can't hear what he might say,

"You can explain everything now, I guess", (I raised my eyebrow to him).

"Okay, before you get mad at me, scold at me and kick my ass ... I just wanted you to know that I really don't know why Mila was here ... I'm also surprise when I saw her ... Though I conclude that she might following us earlier after the class".

"And so?".

"U-uhmm ... a-and then, she was asking for you ... I was speechless that time cause I'm not expecting to see her ... Then, my Mom came and she was the one who talk to Mila ...".

"And how did I ended up being your cousin now?".

"Well ... my Mom told her that you were her sister's adopted daughter. But believe me, I didn't also expect that my Mom would tell her that ... Though, she believe it easily, and now ... You were ... U-uhhmm ... y-".

(Sigh)

"I get it ... So, now I just need to act as your cousin infront of Mila and your girlfriend in front of your Mother, am I right?".

"Y-yes? I'm really sorry Yurio ...".

"Do I have a choice?".

He lowered his head,

"A-are you ... still mad at me?".

(Deeper sigh)

"I'm not ... besides, I decided to help you anyway, right? And honestly, I'm kinda glad to meet your Mother".

He look at me curiously then smile,

"You even like her before", (he murmured).

"Come again?", (I asked confusely).

"Nothing", (he smiled).

Dinner time,

Otabek's Mother said that she can't join us in our dinner because she have urgent work to do, so I ended up eating alone with Mila and Otabek.

(Silent)

"Uhmm ... Yuri", (Mila called).

I flinch a little,

"Y-yes?", (I forced to asked).

"Can I ask if why do you like Otabek that much?".

"A-what?".

"Well, Madam Red said that you were really close to Otabek and you love to hang out with him and always wanted to be with him".

"WHAT?".

I glared at Otabek, he was only shrug innocently,

This bastard,

Damn you Otabek ...

"Why are you so surprise?".

"Huh?, a-no ... well, I'm just kinda shy that Auntie told you about that ... U-uhhmm ... honestly, I really do like Otabek".

My heart skip from what I did said,

Wait, what did I said?

I nervously look at Otabek, he was kinda surprise from what he heard,

I bit my lips and lowered my head to hide my blushing face,

Shit!, this is humiliating,

"I thought so ... So why do you like him?".

"U-uuhhmm ... Well, his kinda immature sometimes, always teasing me and really annoying ... But, his really kind, funny, generous, over protected sometimes and most of all ... his good at taking care of me even if I have a bad temper".

"Woah, your really close to each other, aren't you? So, Madam Red was right. I'm glad your getting along well with my fiancé, Yuri".

"Y-yes".

Damn, my heart want to burst into pieces, why am I saying this things anyway?

Please calm down, please calm down, please calm down.

No!

I wish they can't here the sound of my pounding heart.

After the dinner with Otabek and Mila, Otabek decided to take me home.

Inside the car,

I'm looking outside the window ... watching the street lights on the road,

After what happen earlier, its really hard for me to look at Otabek, straight in the eyes.

My heart kept pounding so fast that I can't even talk properly cause words won't come out in my lips.

"Thank you for your help today, Yurio", (Otabek suddenly spoke).

I flinched from hearing his voice,

"N-no worries", (I answered back, still looking outside the window).

(Silent)

He clear his throat,

"Y-Yurio ...".

"Your Mother was really nice", (I interrupted him from what he wanted to say).

I don't want to talk about what I said earlier in the dining hall,

"Yes, she is ...", (he smiled).

"I wish my Mother was like her too".

"Huh?".

"Nothing ...", (I bit my lips).

Shit!, What am I saying?

He suddenly stop the car,

"Hey, what are you doing bastard?", (I irritatedly asked).

He look at me intensely,

"W-what do you want?".

He leaned closer to me,

"Are you not gonna tell me what did you meant about what you said earlier or do you want to get rape here inside the car?".

(Blushing face activated)

"W-what are you saying idiot".

"Tell me, or else", (he licked his lips).

"F-fine okay ... I just ... suddenly ... remembered my Mom while talking to your Mother earlier. You know, I didn't have a chance to speak to my Mom like that. She don't have time for me, her priority was her work. So I don't really know how to approach your Mother when I met her earlier but I'm really surprise when she started talking to me like we've been knew each other for so long, she even treated me like her own child. And the weird part is ... I felt that ... I really knew her for so long, her voice, laugh, her face, smell, those eyes, her hugs ... It's all familiar ...".

He blink his eyes few times,

Then smile and hug me,

"You can treat my Mother as your own Mother, Yurio".

"What?"

"You know, she really likes you, right? She's really enjoying your company. Besides, come on ... she will be your Mother literally once we get married, right?

I choked,

"What did you said?", (I angrily asked).

"I'm just joking", (he laughed).

"Stop teasing me, idiot".

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry", (he said while still laughing).

(Silent)

"Yurio, I know your avoiding this topic since we got in the car, though ... I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy when I heard what you said in the dining hall, I knew you were just acting that time but ... I can't help myself to feel happy about it ...", (he smiled).

I felt his emotion from what he said,

Acting?

I knew to myself that I'm not acting back then,

He knew I get embarrass, that's why his saying this ...

Why is he so kind to me?

Can't he understand?

His making the situation more complicated for me,

Cause,

I really ... do ... meant what I said earlier ...

"Otabek", (I called out).

"Yes?", (he responded).

This time, I'm the one who leaned forward to him and claim his lips,

I felt his body froze from the sudden touch,

But my lips can't stop moving while kissing him passionately,

Few minutes later,

We're both out of breath,

Our both cheeks were red,

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"Y-Yurio?".

I blush more when he called me,

D-damn ... why did I do that suddenly?

"P-please take me home, Otabek".

"Huh?, a-okay then".

The next day,

I didn't had enough sleep last night,

Damn Otabek, it's all his fault for making everything so complicated for me,

"Yurio chan, ohayou!, (Lyn chan beamed once I entered the classroom).

I look at her suspiciously,

"Do you need something?", (I asked immediately).

"Heh, nande ... why your so cold today? I thought I can hear something interesting since you've gone to Otabek sama's house last night?".

The whole class look at us,

"Oopppss ... I think I said something that I-".

"Ahahahah Lyn chan please stop joking like that", (I awkwardly laughed and immediately tag her outside the classroom).

At the rooftop,

"Lyn chan you idiot, can you stop your mouth from talking about Otabek and me? Our classmates would misunderstood us, okay?".

"Okay, okay I'm sorry ... But ... did nothing really happen last night?".

(Flashback about the kiss last night)

I felt my cheeks heating up when I thought about the kiss I did to Otabek last night,

NOOOO!

This is so embarrassing,

Why the fuck did I do that to him,

Your really an idiot Yuri Plisetsky!

"Something happen, right?, (she asked curiously, her weird smile won't disappeared on her lips).

"N-nothing's happen", (I blushed more).

"Ara, but your face won't tell the same as you did".

"I-I'm saying the truth, silly".

She laugh and tease me more,

"Anyway Yurio chan, how is Otabek sama's Mother? Is she scary?".

"Huh?, uhhmm ... no she's not scary ... she's really kind and sweet, caring and always smiling ... Honestly, I like her".

"Ohohoho ... so you did like your Mother in law then", (she exclaimed).

(Blush)

"S-stop it idiot ...".

"Yurio chan is blushing, Yurio chan is blushing ...", (she chanted).

"Okay stop it Lyn chan, you're not funny anymore. I'm going to kill you if you continue singing like that".

(Silent)

"Your not serious, aren't you Yurio chan?".

"I'm serious".

(Bloodlust eyes Activated)

(Lyn chan sweatdrop)

"Yikes your serious, I'm just kidding, Yurio chan".

Class dismissal,

I try my best to avoid Otabek for the whole day, I rejected all his phone calls and emails,

Well what can I do?

Every time I saw him my heart beat was raising faster than I could imagine. My cheeks were burning and I don't know what to do.

"Damn it, I really can't face him now, please stop beating fast heart ... Your making the whole situation more complicated for me", (I cried).

End of Yurio's POV

Author's Note: Oh my, finally a new chapter. Sorry guys for not posting for a long time. I didn't even knew February was already over Lol ... Time flew really fast, isn't it? *Face palm*

Anyway, *deep sigh*

I will try my best to update the next chapter soon so I hope you won't stop supporting this fanfic ...

B-Lated HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our dearest Russian Fairy YURI PLISETSKY (March 01, 2017).

His growing so fast *fake cry*

OTAYURI ship, Fighting!

Godbless everyone, see you next chapter *wink*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 9: The new school event of Altin Academy

Otabek's POV

It's been a week since Yurio visited our house and met my Mother ...

And,

It's been a week since I talk to him.

(Face Palm)

(Depressing sigh)

Did I done something stupid again?

"Ehem ... Ehem ... EHEM! Otabek sama, your not listening to me I guess", (Phichit try his best to draw my attention to him).

"A-yes, what are you saying again?", (I asked unsure of what his saying earlier).

He sigh,

"I think something happen to you and Yurio. Am I right, Otabek sama?".

I look at him surprisely then awardly smile at him,

"Am I that obvious?", (I awkwardly laughed).

"Yes, Otabek sama", (he assured).

I scratch the back of my head,

"I'm sorry, I'm just confuse if I did something wrong to him ... He didn't answering my calls and even replying to all my emails. I went to their classroom once, but he just run away when he saw me ... Honestly I tried many times to talk to him but it seems like, he was avoiding me ... So, I really don't know what to do now".

"Do you want me to do something about it, Otabek sama?", (he asked).

After hearing what he said, I suddenly realized something,

I think I will used that event tomorrow then,

"Phichit, prepare our tradional event tomorrow. Please coordinate with JJ about it".

"Yes Otabek sama, we will prepare it as soon as possible".

"Good thing, then", (I smiled).

After the discussion, Phichit take his leave.

"Now, let's make sure that the plan would run smoothly".

(Dialled Lyn chan number)

Phone ringing at the other line ...

She immediately pick up her phone,

"Moshi moshi Otabek sama?", (she greeted with her usually energetic tones).

"Hi Lyn, are you with Yurio?", (I asked).

"Yes I am Otabek sama, do you want to talk to him?".

"Huh?, can I?".

"Y- hey Yurio chan where are you going? Yurio!!!!!", (she yelled).

I heard her sigh,

"Gomenasai Otabek sama, Yurio suddenly run off when he heard that I'm talking to you".

Now I'm convince, there's really something happen to him.

"It's okay Lyn, don't worry", (I laughed).

"But he seems to avoiding you this pass few days", (she suddenly said with a tone of sadness).

I can't help but smile on her caring thoughts,

"Honestly, that's why I wanted to discuss to you something important".

"Important?, wait ... are you going to propose to him? OH MY!!!!!".

"Huh?, a-no ... I'm not, there's something else".

"Oh?, sorry I'm just too excited for it", (she laughed).

I laugh with her,

This girl is really something,

"Anyway Lyn, I hope you can help me".

"Anything for you Otabek sama", (she assured).

"Thank you, Lyn ... Your really the best".

After a long day, finally I already finish all my piled work ...

Man, I really used up all my energy today.

(Time check 10pm in the evening)

Darn, time flew really fast.

I decided to walk outside my office to get some fresh air,

While walking at the corridor, an image of a person suddenly catch my eyes, he was sitting besides the vending machine while looking at the screen of her or his phone.

"Wait ... a person at this hour? A student here? How come?".

I immediately walk towards that student,

But,

Yu-rio?

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

He must be mad at me.

(Sigh)

He should ... I've been avoiding him since that day,

(Blush suddenly)

WAAAAAH!!!

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!

(Silent)

I look at all the emails that he sent to me,

"Why is he wasting his time to emailed me this much?", (I asked myself).

A weak smile crept into my lips.

His really annoying sometimes, but ... but ...

"Otabek ...", (I murmured).

"Yurio?, is that you?".

My eyes open widened when I heard his voice suddenly,

"O-O-Otabek???", (I exclaimed and immediately stand up).

My heart beat raise really fast as I saw his face looking at me curiously,

"Yurio, what are you doing here at this hour? Your grandfather must be worried at you", (he spoke worriedly).

His ... still worrying at me ... eventhough ... I've been avoiding him?

And yet,

And yet,

And yet,

I can't help myself but laugh,

His really an idiot, a bastard, a pervert, an asshole and annoying person ... And yet, he was the kindest, caring, sweetest and over protected guy I've ever met.

"I'm fine, idiot ... I'm just thinking about something", (I smiled at him).

He was kinda surprise when I talk to him like the usual ... but he smile anyway and said,

"I miss you ... Yurio", (he happily hugged me tight).

Badump. Badump. Badump.

(Blush so hard)

I push him off as my body was shaking hard,

"W-what are you doing you pervert bastard annoying guy", (I yelled while blushing hard).

"I just miss you ...", (he laughed).

"Tch, idiot".

(Silence)

He sat down at my spot earlier and signal me to seat down with him. I confusedly do what he wanted me to do and sat besides him.

Then,

He lay his head on my shoulder,

"O-Otabek ... w-what a-are you doing?", (I startled from his sudden action).

"Please let me rest here at least for a few minutes, I'm really beaten up today", (he requested).

Despites of my heartbeat beating fast and my face burning like hell ... I just ended up nodding at his request.

This is killing me!!!!

"Hey, Yurio", (he called).

"Y-yes?".

"Why did you suddenly avoided me?", (he asked).

I choked at his question,

"Seriously, now?".

"I'm just ... curious ... Is it about the kiss you did to me at the car?".

"W-w-wait ... I d-".

"If yes, then please stop thinking about it ... I know that you've been thinking about it since that day, I really don't want you to feel awkward towards me. Though, honestly I'm a bit surprise when you've done it ... And of course I'm really happy to receive that kiss from you ... But ... Yurio, if you felt uneasy about it ... I suggest that ... Let's forget about what happen that night".

"But Otabek ...".

"You can take your time thinking about how you really felt about me ... I can wait for you till the end".

(A sudden flashback)

That kid ... again ...

Those words ...

Someone ... told me about those words before ...

Is it that ... kid?

That kid.

"Yurio?, Yurio are you listening to me?", (Otabek shake me off in my sudden thoughts).

I snap back in reality,

"O-Otabek?".

"Yurio are you, okay?".

"Huh?, a-y-yes ... I'm fine".

I look at his face curiously ...

Otabek,

When I was with him, the memory of that kid suddenly appeared in my thoughts,

Do they have connection with each other?

How?

"I can give you a ride back home, come on ... Your grandpa must be worried", (he take my hand and intertwined my fingers to his).

I look at our hands and a sudden thought came across into my mind again,

This feeling,

His hand intertwined with mine,

This scene was,

Familiar ... to me ...

It was,

I suddenly felt dizzy,

And the last thing I knew was ...

His voice shouting my name.

6am in the morning,

I open my eyes and a familiar ceiling welcome me,

"How did I ...".

"Oh? Yuri, I'm glad your already awake, how do you feel now?", (grandpa asked once he entered my room while holding a tray with porridge and milk).

"Grandpa?, h-how did I-".

"Otabek brought you back home last night".

"Otabek?".

"Yes Yuri, Oh God ... good thing he was there to save you ... How come you suddenly fainted while talking to him?".

"F-fainted?".

"You don't remembered anything?", (Grandpa asked).

"N-nothing grandpa".

He sigh,

"You shouldn't pushing yourself too much Yuri. I've been observing you this pass few days ... And I conclude that something happen to you ...".

I kept silent while listening to what's grandpa's saying,

But my mind kept on thinking about Otabek and the weird feelings that I felt towards him.

(Phone ringing)

I snap when I heard my cellphone's ringing.

I immediately look at the caller's id ...

"Otabek".

I look at my grandpa, he signal me to answer the call,

"You should talk to him Yuri", (he smiled and take his leave).

I click the answer button and,

"Hello, Yurio?".

"Yes ... I am".

"How are you? Are you feeling well now?".

"I'm fine Otabek, thank you for bringing me home, grandpa was really thankful to you".

A small laugh heard on the other line,

"I'm glad your okay. Tell grandpa to not worry too much, I'm always here for you".

(Blush)

"I-idiot ...".

"Anyway Yurio, are you going to school today?".

"Huh?, y-yes I am, why did you suddenly ask?".

"Well, I decided to give you a ride so ... please wait at me in front of your house, okay?".

"No need to do that Otabek, I can go to school on my own".

"Nope, I insists ... please wait for me, okay Yurio?".

I sigh in defeat, there's no way I can win with this bastard.

"Okay, okay ... fine ... I should prepare myself to go to school. Well then ... I will hung up the p-".

"Wait Yurio".

"What now?".

"Can I ... hug you later?".

"What?, are you insane bastard?".

"Just one hug, I did save you last night, I deserve a reward you know".

I gritted my teeth,

This bastard is taking advantage from what he done to me last night.

"Fine, fine ... just one hug is enough, right?".

"Yes! Thank you Yurio, see you later", (he happily said).

"Goodbye asshole".

(End of call)

"That bastard sure is an idiot", (I said but can't help but smiled).

(Pout)

Otabek you bastard your already late,

His really pissing me off.

Suddenly,

A big motorcycle bike stop infront of our gate,

Otabek take off his helmet then get off in his motor bike.

He happily run towards me,

I glared at him while gritted my teeth,

"Your late, bastard!".

He only laugh while scratching his back head,

"Sorry Yurio, I just have a sudden emergency back home, anyway ... shall we go?".

"Of course idiot, I'm already late in my class you know".

"I can talk to your teachers, don't worry", (he winked).

"Your really annoying".

"I know, right? Lol".

Lunch time,

"Yurio chan, why do I felt that your back to normal now?", (Lyn chan commented).

"Huh?, what do you mean?", (I asked confusedly).

"You know, the usual you, the always irritated Yurio", (she laughed).

"Seriously, Lyn chan".

(School announcement radio broadcast)

"Ehem, mike test, hello ... hello ... Okay, hi everyone, your Student council President King JJ speaking. I'm going to announce the new school event in our school today.

(Drum rolls)

The Sexy Neko chan popularity event contest!!!!!!!

(Clapping sounds effect)

The teachers were already chosen their representative for the said event for their respective sections. So, I hope all the students will do their best to cheer their chosen representative classmate's and do their best to help them in the popularity campaign. So, okay I will be announcing the girls who will be participating the said event".

While the student council president were announcing the so called representative of the event that his talking about ... Lyn chan was excitedly explaining to me the event ...

When suddenly,

"And for the one A section ... Yuri Plisetsky!".

"WHAT????", (I shouted in surprised).

The whole class were surprise by the sudden announcement of my name and they started mumurming to each other while looking at me.

Who the fuck choose me from this shit contest.

I angrily stand up at my seat to meet Otabek,

I need to talk to that bastard, he must be done something.

"Yurio chan, where are you going?", (Lyn chan asked).

"I just need to meet someone".

"What?".

I left Lyn chan in the classroom and hurriedly run to Otabek's office,

The announcement continue as I reached Otabek's office while panting with air.

I immediately open the door and saw Otabek at his usual desk and doing his work.

I walk towards him and slam his table hard with my two hands to draw his attention to me.

"Yurio?, why are you here?", (he asked surprisingly).

"You bastard!", (I clenched my fists tight).

"Huh?, wait ... don't tell me you already miss me?".

"No way bastard, I came here to ask about the announcement, I knew y-".

"Oh?, you already heard? Well, I should congratulate you right? The teachers agree about your participation in that popularity event contest, isn't it great, Yurio? Actually, Victor sensei was the one who nominated you, so".

"That fucking teacher ... I'm going to kill him".

"Huh?, why? I think you deserve to participate in that event, anyway. Well you should ... the price of the winner was a cute Persian cat, cash and two tickets for the newly open Ice rink park here in Tokyo. I thought you would be interested about the prices so I didn't object".

(Eyes started sparkling)

"Can I ... really have the Persian cat and the tickets for the ice rink park once I win this contest?", (I asked).

Otabek smile and nod,

I get excited when he assured the prices,

Damn, I really want the persian cat and those tickets.

I clear my throat,

''I-I should probably participated, n-not because I want to ... But you insisted idiot", (I blushed).

He suddenly laugh,

"Why are you laughing bastard?".

"I just find your reaction cute", (he swept the tears in his eyes from laughing hard).

"Stop laughing!", (I commanded).

"Okay, okay sorry".

(Silence)

"But ... Otabek ...", (I suddenly spoke).

He look at me,

I was blushing and kinda unsure of what I will ask,

"What is it, Yurio?".

"C-can I ... really participate in this contest? I mean ... I'm a guy ... It's a popular contest event for girls".

"You can", (he assured and gave me a thumbs up).

"Huh?, h-how I".

"I'm the school director here and I want you to be there so ... Yhup, you can participate".

"B-but ...".

"Besides, I'm really looking forward to see your sexy figure, Yurio", (he winked).

"W-w-what?, you pervert, what are you saying?", (I blushed hard of what he said).

"Wait, didn't you listen to the announcement carefully?".

"N-not really?".

He sigh,

"Okay listen, I will explain it to you. This event was a popularity event for girls whose wearing a sexy cat costume with neko ears on their head, its mostly revealing more skin than usual".

"WHAT?!, ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?", (I shouted, unbelief of what I just heard).

"I'm serious, besides ... you already said Yes so".

'I change my mind".

"Huh?".

"I'm not going to participate in that stupid event".

"But you said yes a while ago".

"I'm not".

"I recorded what you said Yurio".

"Tch, don't be silly ... you can't d-".

Otabek show me his mini recorder and play what I said earlier,

"So?, are you still want to argue about this?".

I gritted my teeth,

Damn, I can't take back my words.

This bastard sure is smarter then I thought.

"Yurio ...", (he suddenly called).

I click my tongue and glare at him,

"I will cheer for you ... Make me fall in love with you more than I am right now", (he smiled).

(Blush hard)

"STOP IT BASTARD!!!!", (I shouted and leave him alone in his office).

End of Yuri's POV

Author's Note: And as a promise, I did updated immediately. Banzai!!!

Thank you for all the views that this fanfiction receiving, though I hope you can leave some reviews too.

Click favorite and follow this story if your excited to read the next chapter of Fell Inlove in Altin Academy!!!!

Let's all cheer for Yurio in his participation in Sexy Neko Ears event contest in Altin Academy *Wink*

Will update soon, thanks and God bless everyone *wave hands*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 10: Sexy Neko chan popularity event contest (Part 1)

Otabek's POV

"I preferred that we should consider a theme for Yurio chan's costume for the event. I sketch some designs for him, do you want to check on them Otabek sama? (Lyn asked and handed me her sketch design book).

I smile at her and took her sketch book.

I nod few times while looking at her designs. She was a really good designer.

But then, one of her sketch caught my attention. It was a sexy maid costume design. The top was a black tube bra, design with white frills and black ribbon in the middle, a black mini skirt with frills and with an attached long tail at the back. A cute necklace cat bell, a neko headband, and a two pair of cat paws and black high socks.

I can't help but imagine my Yurio wearing this costume. While saying "Welcome home Master".

(Drool)

"Waaah Otabek sama, y-youre drooling", (Lyn shooked me off).

I snap and awkwardly smile at her while scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to space out".

She cutely laugh and nod,

"So, do you prefer that one Otabek sama?", (she asked while grinning).

"Yes, I want this one", (I immediately answered).

She squeal and took her sketch book,

"Well then, its already decided ... I will make this costume as early as possible", (she excitedly exclaimed).

"I'm looking forward to it", (I smiled).

Lunch time,

A knock on my door suddenly interrupted my work.

"Come in", (I said).

The door slowly open, showing the apple of my eyes.

"Yurio, what are you doing here?", (I surprisingly asked).

He walk towards me and didn't bother to answer my question. He place a box of lunch on my table and said,

"Eat that", (he commanded me while blushing).

My eyes widened,

"Did you ... make this?", (I asked curiously).

He nod while lowering his head,

"This pass few days, your not coming with us to grab some lunch in the canteen. Phichit said you have a lot of work to do so-".

"Your worried?".

"I'm not idiot", (he shouted and blushed harder).

"Oh really?".

I heard him click his tongue,

"If you don't want to eat it then I-".

"I want it ... Thank you Yurio", (I smiled at him).

He suddenly stop and pout,

"Eat it up and start working again you idiot".

I laugh at him and do what he said.

I hope he can be honest sometimes.

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

That idiot, he should be eating properly. What if he gets sick?

Tch, his not thinking at all.

"Yurio chan, glad I found you ... Come with me", (Lyn chan suddenly appeared in no where and tagged me back to the classroom).

"Wait, what are y-".

At the classroom,

"Let me take your body measurement Yurio chan", (she excitedly said while holding the tape measurement).

"For what?".

"For your costume of course".

"Huh?".

"Come on now Yurio chan ... I only have 3 days to finish your costume so please cooperate".

I pout to her, but ended up nodding to her request.

(After Lyn chan taking my body measurement).

"Wow you have such a thin wai-", (I immediately covered her mouth when I realized what she was about to say).

I laugh awkwardly and said,

"Oh my look at the time. Hey Lyn chan, let's buy some juice before the class started", (I announced and pulled her outside the classroom).

I won't let her announce my body measurement to everyone, never.

Day 1 of Sexy Neko chan popularity event contest.

At the changing room,

"Wow!!! Yurio chan your so ... your ...", (her eyes were sparkling while looking at me).

(Blushing hard)

"T-the skirt was too short Lyn chan ... ", (I whined while pulling my skirt down).

"Oh come on Yurio chan, the contest theme was SEXY NEKO CHAN, your costume was perfect ... I haven't been sleeping for 3 days to finish that costume you know. Wait, let me tie the ribbon on your back properly".

She did what she said and tie the white ribbon at my back tightly.

"There, all done", (she grinned).

"But this costume was just a tube black bra with lace frills, a short skirt that almost showing my underwear and a high socks ... I'm almost naked with this costume. Its more like a swimsuit. Besides, why did you take my body measurement before if you just only made this piece of clothes?".

She smile innocently and said,

"Its a sexy maid costume with neko ears, an attached tail and paws ... Its really an excellent costume Yurio chan, so you should be proud of it".

My face turns more brighter red,

"I ... can't walk outside like this", (I told her).

"What? No come on ... You need to go outside ... The pictorial was about to start ...".

"But Lyn chan I ...".

"Let's go outside ...".

She pulled me outside the changing room,

"Lyn chan let me ... go!", (I tried my best to get her gripped off).

"Our Yurio was ready!!!", (she shouted out loud to get every students attention including our classmates).

They all turn their head on us as their eyes widen in disbelief when they saw me. Guys started having nosebleed.

"I-is that ... Yurio?", (one of our male classmate asked).

"Yes of course ... Isn't he pretty and sexy", (Lyn chan proudly said).

"Yes he is", (they all exclaimed and run towards me to take some pictures and admired my body).

"Your so pretty Yurio", (a guy from different section said).

"Such a nice body you have there", (the other one added while licking his lips).

"Love your costume Yurio chan", (a girl excitedly said).

"I can be your Master, Yurio tan ... Let's play and have fun", (another student from different section said and extend his hand).

"Wait what?, are you looking for a f-".

"Okay guys enough of that. Sorry, Yurio chan need to go to the pictorial studio for now. But ... he can play with all of you afterwards, so minna san ... Please support him okay?", (Lyn chan winked to them and then grabbed my hand as we leaved the changing room).

"Lyn chan, this is not good at all", (I told her).

"Nope, this is going to be good", (she smirked).

"What?".

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

"Otabek sama, the pictorial session of the Sexy Neko chan candidates was about to start ... They need you to be there now", (Phichit announced).

My eyes lit up when I heard what he said,

"Is Yurio already there?", (I asked).

"I assumed its a Yes Otabek sama, Mr. Kim the proffesional photographer that we hired said that all his beautiful candidates were already there. So, they need the Prince to start the pictorial".

"Okay, got it ... Give me more minutes to prepare myself".

"Yes, Otabek sama".

As Phichit take his leave,

I ...

"YES!!!! I can't imagine I can see him personally wearing that costume".

(Nosebleed)

"I'm really fired up with this event. Why didn't I think about it from the first place anyway".

At the studio,

"Oh nice to see you again Otabek Altin, how are you young man? Your still handsome as ever huh?", (Mr. Kim happily greeted me as he gave me a big hug and a pat from my back).

I only smile at him, greet him too and thank him for his compliment.

After talking to Mr. Kim, my eyes kept on distracting himself by looking around and looking for someone ... Someone who ... who ... who ...

"Otabek?, what are you doing here you idiot?".

That voice, my heart skip from excitement the moment I heard that voice.

My eyes were sparkling,

My heartbeat was raising faster and faster,

I nervously turn around my head from that familiar voice who suddenly called me,

And ...

"THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A JACKET?", (I blurted out).

What's happening here? Where is the sexy maid costume? The tail? The paws? The Neko ears?

He should be wearing that isn't he?

WHAT HAPPEN!!!!!

"You pervert, what are you saying you insane idiot?".

I stare at him carefully,

Wait,

I just realized something,

"Are you hiding your costume?", (I asked).

His face suddenly turn red ...

Bingo!

"Its none of your business jerk", (he irritatedly said while biting his lips).

Now I know what's happening,

"Are you embarrassed?", (I asked again).

He shut a deadly glare at me,

"Okay okay ... I'm not going to ask you anymore".

(Silence)

"You know, you shouldn't be embarassed at all, your the most beautiful person in here even if you wear that jacket", ( I smiled at him and pat his head).

His eyes widened as he pout his cute lips,

"I'm ... almost naked ...", (he finally speak out).

(Nosebleed)

"Hey what!, your bleeding Otabek!".

I wipe the blood in my nose as I try to calm myself,

"Where's Lyn, anyway?", (I immediately changed the topic).

I can't handle my feelings,

I must talk to Lyn now.

"Well, I run away from her".

"What?, why did you do that?".

"She's insane you know ... She want me to be more daring than I am right now".

"Daring?".

"Well I-".

"Yurio chan finally I found you", (Lyn suddenly showed up while grasping with air).

"L-Lyn chan?", (Yurio startled).

"Why did you suddenly run away? Gee, now we need to retouch your make up again".

"But Lyn chan I-"

"WAIT!, why are you wearing a jacket? Remove that thing ... And where's your neko ears? You need to wear it Yurio!!!!!", (she started to get mad).

"I don't want too".

I really don't know what's they up too but I think Lyn was having a hard time with Yurio ...

"Uhm ... Yurio, I thought you want the price, right?", (I asked him).

He suddenly stop complaining,

"Y-Yurio?", (Lyn and I called him curiously).

He remove his jacket,

And I ...

I ...

I saw ...

HEAVEN

(Nosebleed)

"Waaaah ... Oh my God! Otabek sama ...", (Lyn freaked out as she saw my nose bleeding).

"I-I-I'm okay Lyn ... I just ...".

I stare at Yurio again,

His body, his waist, his butt, his legs, his white skin, that beautiful face.

He was,

His ...

"His perfect, right Otabek sama?". (Lyn giggled).

I only manage to nod at her as my eyes glued to the beautiful creature infront of me. Those frills, neko ears, short skirt, that tube ... HE NAILED IT!

I want him ... I want him to call me his Master.

"Stop staring at me like a maniac bastard you jerk", (he said and gave me a deadly glared again).

I awkwardly laugh at him and try to avoid my eyes on him but my eyes kept on staring at him.

"But I can't help to stare", (I cried on my own).

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

Lyn chan retouch my make up as she said earlier. She put the neko ears headband nicely on my head and then put the 2 cat paws on my both hands.

"There ... your perfect ...", (she giggled).

I glared at Otabek again who didn't even break his stare towards me.

Is he pissing me off?

I click my tongue, this bastard sure is knew how to fucking annoyed the hell out of me.

"Otabek!!! Oh my God your here ..."

That irritating voice ... Mila ...

She immediately snake her arms around Otabek's neck and kiss his cheek's.

"This bitch", (I gritted my teeth while clutching my fists).

Her eyes suddenly fell onto me,

"So?, the blond bitch was also participating the event, huh?".

She removed her arms around Otabek's neck and walk closely towards me.

She look at me from head to toe.

"A maid?, are you kidding me?", (she gave me a disgusting look).

"And so? Are you threatened to a maid?", (I smirked).

"Me? threatened?, (she laughed). Your joking aren't you bitch?".

She turn around.

She's wearing a leopard print bra showing how big her boobs was, her thin waistline was not a joke, the black tight short with an attached long tail was showing her long tan legs and big butt, the leopard print neko ears perfectly attached on her red hair and the two leopard paws she's wearing on her both hands were completing her costume.

"Sorry Blond bitch ... But I will win this time", (she assured).

I only gave her a cold stare,

"His not gonna loose with a wicked witch like you Mila", (Lyn chan suddenly said while clutching her fists and biting her lips hard).

"Oh really?, your still hoping he can win? Your making me laugh Otaku freak?", (Mila laughed hard).

I look at Lyn chan, she was trying her best to not to cry and be strong ...

"Our Yurio chan was the best ... And ... Even if you said he will loose ... He was still the winner in our heart".

"Wow, how touching ... Well then, let's see what your Yurio chan can do in this contest", (she smirked).

Before she leave, she look at Otabek once more and wink at him.

Otabek only gave her his usual cold stare.

"Lyn chan, are you okay?", (I asked her once the red head witch gone).

She only nod and force a smile,

"I'm sorry ...", (the only words I thought to tell her).

She shook her head and wipe the tears that starting to form in her eyes,

"We were here to support you, Yurio chan ...", (she smiled).

I also smiled at her and finally make up my mind.

"I'm going to win this contest, not only for myself but also to those who believe in me", (I convinced myself).

Pictorial Session,

(Sparkling)

(Sparkling)

(Sparkling)

"Oh my God Otabek sama your so handsome!!!", (all girls were screaming).

Every girls were trying their best to get Otabek's attention.

Well I can't blame them ... he was really stunning with that black suit his wearing.

But then, his eyes fell at me ... and then he suddenly wink.

I try my best to hide my blush and shut a glare at him.

"Bastard".

"Okay everyone ... Let's start the photo shoot ...", (Mr. Kim announced).

The theme of the photo shoot was "To allure the Prince". The Prince was nonetheless Otabek and every candidates need to allure and bewitched Otabek by their own beauty.

And so its started.

Everyone were excited to have a photo with Otabek. Well, they all adored him anyway.

The photoshoot was gone smoothly as everyone thought, I watch the candidates on how they portrait the theme. And they did very well.

And then I didn't realized that its already my turn,

"Yuri ... its your turn sweetheart ...", (Mr. Kim called).

I felt my heartbeat getting faster ...

(Badump)

(Badump)

(Badump)

Huh?, what's this ... Am I ... getting nervous? Shit ... not this time ...

"Yurio, let's do this", (Otabek hold my hand tightly and smiled).

"Y-yes ...".

I knew everyone were glaring at me right now but I don't care ... I need Otabek this time ...

"So Yuri, since your costume was a Sexy Neko Maid, we need to involve a tray with a slice of chocolate cake and strawberry shake". (Mr. Kim said).

"Tray?", (I confusedly asked).

"Yhup, please hold the tray with your right hand, don't drop the food okay?", (Mr. Kim instructed).

"O-okay", ( I said as I obeyed what he wanted me to do).

I hold the tray with my right hand, it's not that easy since I'm wearing a cat paw but I'm glad I can hold it firmly.

"And Otabek, please carry him bridal style".

"Sure", (Otabek quickly responded).

"Wait what? Hey I might drop this food if-".

I try to reason out but Otabek already lift me up,

"Don't drop the food", (he said and smirked).

This bastard ...

"Okay good ... Now, Yuri try to allure Otabek using your charm", (Mr. Kim continued instructing us).

Allure ... Otabek?

I suddenly blush,

I started getting embarrassed,

"Hey Yurio, Mr. Kim said you need to allure me ... Can you do it?", (He asked while smirking).

"You bastard ... How can I do that to you seriously ...".

"So you can't?".

"Of course I can't -".

"Then I'll do it", (he suddenly said).

"What? are you insane?".

"Look at me ... in the eyes ...", (he commanded).

"Huh?".

But in the end I can't help but look at him in the eyes, his eyes ...

They were so ... so ... so ...

"Okay done", (Mr. Kim said).

I snap,

"Huh? W-what happen?, (I asked).

Otabek put me down and then shrugged,

"Good job guys, the photo was perfect though ... It's turn out to be To Allure the Beautiful Maid instead of To Allure the Prince ... But anyway ... It was still perfect ... So, let's have your other shots Yuri ...".

"U-uhmm ... O-okay", (the only words I uttered).

Though I still don't know what happen.

After my turn I felt relieved,

"Finally I'm done ...", (I happily said).

"Good work Yurio chan", (Lyn chan smiled as she gave me a bottled of water).

"Thank you Lyn chan", (I smiled at her).

"Okay, Mila it's your turn", (We heard Mr. Kim said).

"It's her turn", (Lyn chan said).

I nod at her and look at Mila with Otabek.

Mr. Kim gave him his instruction to both of them before taking the photos. And they both listening carefully.

I felt a sudden pain in my chest as I watch them so close to each other, as Mila's holding Otabek's hand ...

"He used to do that to me ... ", (I murmured as I cletched my both fists tight).

I hate this scene,

Mila look at me and smirk as she get more closer to Otabek ...

"That bitch".

But then,

After Mr. Kim gave the signal to start the photo shoot. Mila suddenly kissed Otabek in front of everyone.

They all froze in shock.

Including me ...

The pain that I felt earlier bursted out in my whole body ...

No. No. No.

Why? Why? Why do I felt this way?

My tears was falling uncontrollably ...

No ... Please stop ... I don't ... want to cry ... Not this time ... Please ... No ... Not infront of everybody ... Not infront of Mila ...

I need to hide ...

"Yurio chan!!!!".

End of Yurio's POV

Author's Note: Yahoo minna ... finally done with my new update.

Hope you like it ... Thanks for reading ...

Hope to see you again in Part 2 of Sexy Neko chan popularity event *wink*

Till next update minna ~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

Author's Note: This fanfic. is dedicated to all fujoshi out there who loves Yuri!!!! on Ice and OtaYuri ship *wink*. Enjoy reading everyone and hope to read your reviews soon ...

Chapter 11: Sexy Neko chan popularity event contest (Part 2)

Otabek's POV

"Yurio chan!!!".

I heard Lyn shouted Yurio's name ...

Shit! He saw it ...

I push Mila hard and glared at her as I wipe my lips on where she kiss me,

"What the fuck are you doing Mila!", (I angrily shouted).

"What? Why are you so mad? Everyone knew here that it's just natural to kiss your fiancé, right?", (she reasoned out).

I clicked my tongue,

"I'm done with your shitty game, Mila".

"Wait! Hey! Where are you going? OTABEK!".

"I'm going to find Yurio".

"Yurio? Again? Your leaving me here because of him? Are you crazy?", (she asked and gritted her teeth).

"Yes I'm crazy ... And you don't have to care", (I answered back and left the studio to find Yurio).

I heard Mila scream my name angrily. Well the fuck, I don't care ...

Yurio was way more important than her, I need to find him ... I have to ... I need to explain to him. He just misunderstood everything ...

I look everywhere to find him. From every classroom, faculty room, canteen, to all the area of the school ...

"Yurio ... where are you?".

I can't find him, is he went home? I think no, it's impossible ... Then where is he?

"Rooftop?".

I hurriedly went upstair when I realized that maybe he went to the rooftop cause if someone wants to be alone ... The rooftop was the right place to go or not?

I'm out of breath when I reach the rooftop of the school building. But I take no time to rest, I immediately open the door and ...

"Yurio!", (I called out once I saw him).

I run towards him and hug him tight,

"I'm so worried about you".

"O-Otabek? What are you doing here?", (he surprisingly asked).

I look at him and saw his eyes red and swollen,

"Are you crying?", (I asked more worriedly).

He immediately lower his head and push me back lightly,

"I-I'm not and it's none of your business ...", (he answered back).

"Are you mad at me Yurio?", (I asked him again).

"No", (he quickly answered back).

"Then why are you like this?".

"Why do you care, anyway?", (he angrily said while biting his lips hard).

"I-I'm sorry ... I just wanted to-".

"STOP IT!!!", (he suddenly shouted out).

I'm startled when I heard his scream but,

"Please stop it, Otabek ... It's not your fault ... I-I am ...".

"B-but Yurio I-".

"It's my fault ... I'm being selfish ... I know I shouldn't acting like this but I can't help it ... It's ... It's ... It's really painful ... It's hurt ... It is but I don't know why ... I can't understand ... I- I don't ... understand my feelings for you", (tears continuously falling from his eyes).

I pulled him into a hug,

"Yurio, I love you", (I confessed).

His eyes widened as he suddenly stop crying and just look at me with his shocking face,

"What?".

"You know I've been in love with you from the start aren't you?", (I asked).

"I-I ... didn't", (he confusedly said).

"Then now you know ...".

"W-w-why are you suddenly saying that you bastard. Are you making fun of me?", (he was blushing hard right now).

"I'm not Yurio, it's true ...".

"Y-you idiot ... stop teasing me ...".

"But Yurio I really love y- ...".

"S-stop stop it ... I get it, okay? L-let's go back to the studio ...".

"B-but ... Yurio ...".

"Let's go back, Otabek ... I'm okay now".

"B-But ...".

I want to convinced him more that I'm serious about what I said but I know he won't listen,

"O-okay let's go back ...".

And so, I ended up going back to the studio together with Yurio.

End of Otabek's POV

JJ's POV

So, Otabek sama already confessed to Yurio chan huh ...

I smile on my own,

"Lucky him, I didn't even have a chance to say that to him".

(Flashback)

Phone ringing ...

I groaned as I pick up my phone, I'm still sleepy,

"Hello? Phichit? Did something happen, why did you suddenly called?", (I asked while my eyes were still half open).

"Kaichou, we need you here ... Today was the first day of the Sexy Neko chan popularity event ...".

"What?! Shit I almost forgot about it ... I will be there in an hour", (I assured).

"Noted Kaichou ... and by the way, Otabek sama ordered us to help Yurio during the popularity campaign ... I already prepared the flyers and banners ...".

"Okay, got it Phichit ... Good work!", (I praised him).

Lucky me, I have Phichit to make my work more easier. Though sometimes his kinda scary.

"It's my pleasure Kaichou. Anyway, I'll be waiting you here in the student council room".

"Okay, see you there".

I hang up the phone,

I massage my temple ...

"My head still hurt".

"Babe?, oh your already awake, good ... wanna have some breakfast? I will make you some", (the girl whom I've been flirting last night said).

Girls were easy to manipulate anyway ... Easy to get ... And easy to throw away ...

"It's fine Sarah, you can go home now".

"Huh?, what are you saying ... You just said last night that ... ".

"I'm not interested in you at all ... Honestly your just the same with other woman out there ... Easy to get, easy to used and easy to replace ...".

She slap my face hard,

"How there you JJ!", (she screamed, get her things then leaved and slammed the door hard).

I laugh hard,

She slapped me Lol

"Who cares about you bitch ...".

Well then, I should prepare to go to school ... I quickly take a bath, put on my clothes and grab my bag.

"Maybe I will go to the convenience store and buy something to eat".

At the convenience store,

While debating to myself if which sandwich should I buy, a familiar face suddenly caught my attention,

"Yurio?", (I thought).

Well, who knows I can meet the Russian fairy here.

I smirk,

"Maybe I should play with him a little while".

I immediately walk towards him and pat his shoulder,

"Yo, Yurio chan", (I greeted him and smiled).

He glared at me and asked,

"What do you want, jerk?".

His attitude was colder than ice, but ...

I like it so much ... It makes him more addicting and more attracted than anyone else. Ugh! How I wish I can lay my hands on him ...

"Nothing, I just wanted to greet you", (I grinned).

"Well I don't need it ... Just leave me alone here okay? Shoo shoo".

"Eeeeh ... But I wanted to talk to you more ... Come on, I will treat you today", (I winked).

He gave me a disgusting face,

"Stop winking, it's disgusting", (he said).

I laugh at what he said ... If I do that to other girls, they literally melted and blush hard ...

Oh my, how rare this situation is,

"Then, how about taking a picture with me?".

"Huh?, are you insane? What are you saying?".

"Oh come on, don't be shy ... I'm KING JJ you know. Everyone wants to have a picture with me", (I boasted).

"Then I don't want to have it, thank you".

"Yeah okay okay ... I knew you want it too. Here let's use my phone camera".

"What?, hey will you".

I get closer to him and force him take a photo with me,

(Click)

"And done, wow ... your not really photogenic aren't you Yurio chan?", (I teasingly asked).

"You crazy jerk, how dare you to do that to me", (he gritted his teeth).

Lol his really annoyed this time. But how come I want to tease him more.

Phone ringing ...

My phone suddenly ringing, I immediately check if what time is it and ...

"Shit!, I'm late ...".

I didn't answer and reject the call. It's from Phichit and I know that he will definitely scolding me later from being late ...

"Hey Yurio chan, are you not coming? The school will be closing after 10 minutes".

"Huh?, damn ... Its your fault ... Your really an annoying jerk".

"And your such a cute kitten. Anyway, let's go ... I don't want to get scolded to Phichit again and again", (I said and grabbed his hand then run).

He protested and told me to let him go but I didn't do it ... This is the only way to hold his hand ...

"Let go of my hand you jerk". (he whined).

"Are you asking me to just carry you?".

"What?, stop playing around and let go of my hand".

"Nope, I don't want to ... I only let your hand go if you let me carry you at my back).

"I can walk you jerk".

"And I don't care, princess".

"Hey will you stop calling me like that".

"Then you prepared me calling you kitten?".

"NO!!!!".

And the fight between us didn't end until we reach the school gate.

"See, we did it", (I happily said as I let go of his hand).

"Damn you JJ!", (he angrily said and kick my leg's).

"Awtz, that's hurt".

"I don't care, jerk", (he stuck his tongue out then leave me).

The only thing I do was laugh at my silliness.

Damn, how pathetic am I. But, I wish that moment will last forever.

I sigh,

"I hope he can look at me like how he look at Otabek sama".

As I enter the student council room, Phichit was angrily looking at me,

"And where have you been, Kaichou?", (he asked trying his best to not raise his voice).

I laugh and scratch the back of my head,

"Gomen gomen ... I just run into some errand".

"Errand huh?, or you run into some girls again?", (he asked).

Okay its not good, I think I'm literally seeing black aura on Phichit now.

"I-I ... I will be working until I'm out of breath today so ... Uhmm ...".

"So?", (he raised his one eyebrow).

"I will start working", (I said and immediately look at the plans for today).

Many hours pass,

Damn, I'm exhausted ... The hell this files were. I'm going to take a break ...

I look at the hour,

"2:18pm ... so the photoshoot was already started".

I decided to check my Instagram, and there I saw a lot of posted photos from the candidates ...

"Wow, they all beautiful ... Nice, who thought this event would be like this".

I scroll and scroll down until a lot of Yurio's photo came ...

(Eyes sparkling)

"Shit! This maid sexy costume was so damn perfect to him. Who knows he have such a great body. Damn, I wanna squeeze his butt".

I save all the photos of Yurio that I saw on Instagram.

"Now this was what I call Sexy Neko chan ... I want to see him in person. Maybe it's not bad for the student council president to visit the studio, right? I'm going there", (I make up my mind).

As I reached the photoshoot studio, I ...

"Yurio chan", (I heard a familiar scream).

"Is that Lyn chan?", (I asked myself).

Then suddenly Yurio run outside the studio and ...

"Crying?, why is he crying?".

I don't know what happen so I followed him ...

He went to the rooftop and cry more.

"Shit!, I want to talk to him".

But my body froze and my feet were stuck on the ground. I want to talk to him, pat his back ... Tell him that it's okay and everything will gonna be alright ... But fuck, why? I can't even move an inch ... I'm ... I'm ...

"I'm scared".

I only watch him from a distance, he cry and cry ...

"Yurio I-".

"Yurio!", (Otabek sama suddenly came).

My eyes widened when I saw him ... He immediately run towards Yurio and hug him ...

"That's how I wanted to do", (I told myself).

"O-Otabek? What are you doing here?", (I heard Yurio asked).

"Are you crying?", (Otabek sama worriedly asked).

"I-I'm not and it's none of your business ...", (Yurio answered back).

"Are you mad at me Yurio?".

"No".

"Then why are you like that?".

"Why do you care, anyway?", (Yurio angrily said).

"I-I'm sorry ... I just wanted to-".

"STOP IT!!!", (Yurio suddenly shouted out).

I startled when I heard him shouted ... I want to run there and grab Yurio's hand then run away but ... I can't ... I kept on watching ...

"Please stop it, Otabek ... It's not your fault ... I-I am ...".

"B-but Yurio I-".

"It's my fault ... I'm being selfish ... I know I shouldn't acting like this but I can't help it ... It's ... It's ... It's really painful ... It's hurt ... It is but I don't know why ... I can't understand ... I- I don't ... understand my feelings for you".

His crying again,

Otabek sama pulled him again into a hug and said,

"Yurio, I love you".

I felt hurt the moment I heard Otabek sama confessed.

"It's too late, he already confessed".

I put on my headphone and didn't bother to listen to what Yurio's answer which I knew its obvious ... He loves Otabek sama back anyway ...

I don't have to hear it, I don't want to hurt myself more.

I stay in the rooftop, hiding in a corner until they left.

"I guess, I don't have to fantasize him anymore ...".

(End of Flashback)

End of JJ's POV

Yurio's POV

"Why are you still following me you bastard!".

Damn him, after he tease me by confessing his love to me now his following me? What do he want anyway?

"Yurio, why are you not believing me?", (he asked).

"Cause its not true".

"But I'm serious".

"Serious your face ... I'm not believing you bastard".

I heard him sighing deeply,

I don't let myself fall into his trap, never.

"Yurio chan! Were have you been?", (Lyn chan asked worriedly once she found me).

"I-I ... I'm just ...".

Her eyes fell on Otabek and,

"Otabek sama?, you found him?".

He only nod,

"I will take my leave Lyn ... Please take care of Yurio. I will just ask JJ to replace my place in the photoshoot ...".

"Huh?, b-but why Otabek sama? Did something happen?".

Otabek look at me and then look back to Lyn chan and smile,

"Nothing, I just want to rest ... See you".

Then he take his leave,

Lyn chan look at me suspiciously and,

"I knew something happen, you can't hide it to me Yurio chan", (she said).

"A-as what he said nothing's happen", (I lied).

She stare at me more with his intrigueguing look,

"I'm not believing you ... Though, anyway ... since you already finish your photoshoot ... You can call it the day and take your rest. Let's change your costume cause you will still using it tomorrow".

"O-okay".

"Finally, a comfortable clothes", (I sighed).

I look at the time, its still early to go home ...

"Maybe I should take a stroll outside".

I walk and walk and walk ... and walk ... And didn't bother where my feet wants to go ... My mind kept occupied himself from what Otabek said earlier.

"Damn no! Stop thinking about it Yurio!", (I scolded myself).

I shouldn't thinking about it ... It's all lie ... All lie ... All lie ...

"All l-".

My gazed suddenly glued to the image of a guy sleeping under a giant tree,

"O-tabek?".

I didn't expect to see him here but ...

"Otabek ... Otabek ... Otabek ... Otabek".

I didn't realized that my feet brought me to where Otabek was,

"W-waaah ... why did I suddenly came here".

I get panick and decided to immediately go away but my eyes fell on Otabek's sleeping face.

"Such a calm, innocent and handsome face he have".

When I realized what I said I immediately slap my face ...

"Shit Yurio, what are you saying".

I look at him again,

I pout,

"Maybe I can stay here for a while ...".

I sat besides him and watch him while his asleep.

"Otabek, I'm sorry ... about earlier".

I slowly open my eyes, I didn't realized I fell asleep,

"Your awake, Yurio", (Otabek smiled at me).

My eyes widened and I immediately get up ...

"I-I slept?".

He nod,

"Yes, in my lap".

"What?".

"Sorry, I know your tired so I didn't wake you up", (he smiled again).

Then he got up and ...

"So, I think I will take my leave ... see you Yurio".

When he was about to leave I unintentionally grab his sleeve and,

"Don't leave me".

"Y-Yurio?".

"Don't leave me, Beka".

His eyes widened more when he heard what I said,

"What ... did you called me?".

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

Did I heard it right? He called me Beka?

Does he ... remembered me now?

"Yurio?, I'm asking you ... What did you called me?", (I repeated my question).

He only kept silent and start sobbing,

"Y-Yurio ... why are y-".

I started to get worried and sat down to look at him,

"Please don't cry, Yurio. I don't want to see you like that". (I tried my best to calm him down).

"I'm sorry Otabek", (he finally spoke).

"Huh?, for what?".

"For everything I've done ... I'm selfish aren't I?", (he look at me and smiled while tears kept falling from his eyes).

I didn't know what to do ... So I just hug him tight and caressed his hair ...

"It's okay, don't worry ... I will still be here ... I won't leave you ...".

Yes, I know ... I can't leave him ... But ... I also know that ... I can't lived without him ... I know he can't still accept my feeling for now. But I hope, when he remembered who I really am ... I hope ... He can accept me ... As Beka ... and Otabek ...

Author's Note: Yatta minna ... another chapter was done. *Applause*

I've been fired up after I finished chapter 10 and I decided to start doing chapter 11 and I didn't even realized that I've already finish this chapter Lol. Maybe because I didn't update for a long time. *Apologies smile*

Anyway, I will try my best to finish this Neko Chan event so I hope you guys will still continue reading it ...

Don't forget to click favorites, reviews, suggestion, critics were highly appreciated.

Thanks and see yah again ~~~


End file.
